


The Siren's Song

by Morgana_avalon



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 21:37:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18396833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana_avalon/pseuds/Morgana_avalon
Summary: Elrond and Glorfindel travel to the Havens to capture a strange being that is responsible for the deaths of many mariners. They find something unexpected.





	The Siren's Song

The Siren’s Song

 

1\. The Havens

 

“How did you let Círdan talk us into this?” Glorfindel shook his head and looked at Elrond, who was riding next to him.

 

“He sent me letter after letter, Glorfindel. I could not simply dismiss his request. He helped me a lot in the past and he needs my help now in turn. I have to go.” And since Glorfindel wouldn’t let him travel alone, the blond Captain had chosen to accompany him. Glorfindel had girded on his sword, filled his quiver with arrows, and had hung his bow from his saddle. Dressed in blues and gold, the warrior looked impressive. Even Elrond easily admitted to that.

 

Glorfindel’s eyes narrowed. “You did not protest that much, Elrond. To me, you look happy to be on the road again!” Elrond had dressed in hunter’s garb and it was unusual for Glorfindel to see the half-Elf dressed like that. Most of the time, the Elf-Lord dressed in luxurious, formal robes. But the hair was braided back warrior style and the brown shirt and leggings gave Elrond a more youthful appearance.

 

“I will not deny the truth,” Elrond admitted. “It feels good to be on the road again. Sometimes I feel I have grown soft and lazy living in Imladris.” Elrond rubbed his stallion’s neck and smiled happily at Glorfindel. “It has been too long since we traveled like this… on the road, off to face danger…just the two of us!”

 

Glorfindel chuckled. “So that is why you told the twins to stay at home!” Glorfindel raised a finger and waved it at Elrond. Elladan and Elrohir had done their best to talk their way into accompanying them, but Elrond had remained adamant. The Elf-Lord had told them that they had to rule Imladris in his stead and to take good care of their mother. The twins had had no choice but to give in.

 

“I enjoy being a father, Glorfindel, I really do, but sometimes I *do* miss the old days when we would travel and experience new things!” Elrond had never regretted settling down and marrying Celebrían but somewhere deep inside he had remained a warrior in need of excitement and adventure.

 

Glorfindel suddenly grew quiet. “I do not miss it.” He had found a home in Imladris and Elrond’s family had made him feel welcome. He had become a part of the Imladris’ household and he liked it when everything was peaceful and quiet. He’d had his share of war during his first life time and couldn’t understand Elrond’s need for action.

 

Elrond smiled understandingly and briefly patted Glorfindel’s shoulder. It was time to distract his friend before unfriendly memories of the past surfaced and began to haunt the warrior again. “So do you want to know why we are heading for the Havens?”

 

Glorfindel nodded his head. So far, Elrond had been mysterious about the reason why Círdan had requested their presence. “What happened there?”

 

“During the last few months, the Sea has been unruly and has caused several ships to end up wrecked against the rocks that guard the Havens from intruders. The Elves who survived are telling a strange tale. Apparently, the Sea is still calm when they leave the harbor, but then a full-blown storm erupts. A singing voice can be heard above the waves and wind and the mariners lose their minds. All they can think of is sailing towards that voice and, when they do, their ships end up wrecked. A dozen Elves have died this way and another dozen barely escaped death. They had a hard time reaching the Havens to report to Círdan.” 

 

Glorfindel listened closely and inquired, “Did Círdan investigate the matter?”

 

“He took a ship out and sailed toward the rocks the Elves claimed the singing voice was coming from. The Sea suddenly turned wild and he heard the voice as well. It had been calling him closer. Thankfully, he managed to steer the ship away from the rocks in time, but before he did, he saw a dark form seated on top of the rock. Círdan wrote that the being had long, black hair and it appeared to have wings, although, Círdan admits his imagination might have taken the better of him at that point. This strange being’s voice was what had drawn them close and Círdan said that it was the most powerful pull he had ever felt.” Elrond frowned deeply. “He wants us to help him capture this being and make certain it no longer presents a threat.”

“Does he want to murder it?” Glorfindel didn’t feel comfortable with that idea.

 

“Glorfindel, this being is responsible for the deaths of a dozen Elves! You cannot feel pity toward this creature!” Elrond was surprised.

 

Glorfindel shrugged his shoulders. “Elrond, we do not know what the nature of this creature is. Neither do we know why it is doing this. We should capture it and then question it.”

 

Elrond nodded. “You are right of course, but if this creature is evil, ending its life might be the only solution to end its reign of terror. I do not want another Elf to die because of its presence!”

 

“I am only saying we should find out why this is happening before you end its life.” Elrond gave him a thoughtful look and Glorfindel explained, “I have changed since I returned to life, Elrond. I am no longer prone to rash action.”

 

“I understand,” Elrond said with a smile. “We shall find out why this is happening…”

 

Glorfindel felt reassured. He liked a good mystery as much as Elrond did, but he didn’t want to take a life when it wasn’t necessary.

 

~~~

 

Círdan welcomed them warmly and offered them food and drink. The three Elves made themselves comfortable on the porch and enjoyed the view of the Sea, which looked calm and peaceful at the moment.

 

“It is hard to imagine that the Sea can become so wild that it actually throws ships onto the rocks over there.” Glorfindel pointed at the rock formation that presented a natural barrier between the Havens and the Sea.

 

“But it happens… It happened yesterday,” Círdan answered sadly. “One of the sailors drowned while the other two made it home alive. They have recovered enough to tell us their story. I told them we would visit shortly.” Círdan was relieved to have Elrond and Glorfindel at his side. The Shipwright put his trust in them and hoped the two warriors would help him free the Havens of this threat. “Elrond, I have missed your company!” he declared and patted the half-Elf on the back. “But married life becomes you!” Elrond looked happy and had even fattened up a bit. The half-Elf had always been a bit too slender for a warrior.

 

“I love my family,” Elrond replied and smiled happily at his old friend. “You should visit us more often!” Círdan had only made the journey to Imladris once since Elrond had been married and that had been when the twins had been born.

 

“I cannot leave like that,” Círdan retorted. “They need me.”

 

Elrond knew the excuse only too well. He used it frequently when he was invited to visit the Golden Wood. “Still, the invitation stands!” Elrond’s gaze shifted from Círdan to Glorfindel and found the blond Elf staring at the rocks. “What are you thinking about, my friend?”

“I am wondering what this being is… and why it is here.” Glorfindel rubbed his brow. Suddenly he looked old and tired. Sometimes, he felt like he didn’t belong on Middle-Earth anymore and that his return had been a mistake, but he would never take his life in order to go back to the Halls of Waiting. The Valar had sent him back and he was still trying to make his peace with that.

 

Círdan shrugged and tugged thoughtfully at his beard. “It started a few months ago. I was standing right here when I heard a haunting voice weave a bewitching melody. Aye, even from so far I could hear it. The next thing I saw was a ship heading toward the rocks and being thrust against it. The impact shattered the wood and most of the crew died. Only one Elf returned home and told us he had seen a form on the peak of the rock and that its voice had commanded them to come closer.”

 

“I want to speak with the survivors and you would do well not to send any ships out there before we know what this is all about,” Elrond stated commandingly, showing that he had long become accustomed to being obeyed.

 

“I have tried holding them back, but they still head out there for two reasons. One because it is the best fishing ground we have and two they are determined to bring this creature to justice. They want to deal with the threat and I cannot blame them for that.” The fact that he had failed to stop them from going back there burdened Círdan, but there was nothing he could really do about it. He could hardly destroy the boats or keep the sailors locked up.

 

Unexpectedly, Glorfindel said, “We should talk to the sailors who returned home yesterday. Their encounter with the creature was the most recent and they will be able to supply us with much needed details.”

 

“I will take you to them. Follow me.” Círdan rose and gestured for his friends to follow him.

 

~~~

 

The sailors looked shaken but also vengeful. It was clear that they wanted to avenge their drowned mate and eagerly answered each question Elrond and Glorfindel asked them.

 

“What did you notice first?” Elrond asked after assuring himself that the two Elves were fit for questioning.

 

“The winds changed. At first, there was only a mild breeze and then the winds picked up in speed and developed into a storm. It was awful. We were still relatively close to the shore and wanted to head back, but the winds prevented us from doing so,” one of the survivors answered.

 

“And then we heard the voice,” the other sailor continued when the first Elf faltered. “I never heard anything like it before. The voice floated on the wind and bewitched us. All we could do was listen and obey. We turned the boat around and headed back for the cliffs. We did not want to do so, not really, but the voice told us to return and we carried out that order. It was like we no longer had any control over our actions.”

 

Elrond and Glorfindel exchanged a worried look. This sounded bad.

 

“Then we hit the rocks and the boat shuddered with the impact,” the first sailor whispered. “The two of us were cast into the waves and disappeared under water. We were lucky in that way because underwater we no longer heard the voice and started to swim back to the shore. Our shipmate was not so lucky though. He drowned.”

 

“When you surfaced again, was the voice still there?” Glorfindel asked, inching closer.

 

“Nay, it had stopped.” The two sailors looked at each other and then nodded. “Had the creature still been singing we would have drowned.”

 

“Did you receive a good look at the creature?” Elrond wondered how they could find a way close enough to this being without being drawn in by the bewitching voice as well.

 

“I did,” one of the sailors said. His eyes became haunted, but at the same time they glowed deeply as if remembering an exquisite vision. “I never saw such beauty before. For one moment I thought one of the Valar had descended onto the Havens and graced us with their presence, but then I realized that this creature wanted my death and I tried to shake off the spell. I did not really succeed.”

 

“What did the being look like?” Glorfindel was curious.

 

“It sat atop the highest cliff and its long, raven hair danced in the wind. The eyes were black, not brown, but black. Its face was pale and so was the rest of its body. The creature sat there naked and was only covered in its hair.”

 

“Someone mentioned wings,” Elrond suggested thoughtfully.

 

“I did not see any.” The sailor shrugged. “Maybe the raven hair blowing in the wind could have been mistaken for wings.”

 

Glorfindel couldn’t explain what made him ask his next question, but he still did. “Did you see the expression on its face? Did it look pleased?”

 

The sailor shook his head. “Not pleased – terrified.”

 

~~~

 

Elrond joined Glorfindel, who was sitting on the sand. Glorfindel was staring out over the Sea and, in particular, at the cliffs which was said to be the strange creature’s home. Elrond lowered himself onto the sand and joined Glorfindel into staring at the rocks. He waited for a few minutes and then asked, “What is going on in your head?”

 

Glorfindel cocked his head and looked at Elrond. He smiled at seeing the loose hair dancing against his friend’s shoulders. At times like these, the half-Elf didn’t look like the fabled Elf-Lord that he was. He looked relaxed and strangely at ease. Glorfindel figured ruling Imladris and being a seer took its toll on Elrond. “You are happy to be here,” he commented, ignoring Elrond’s question for the moment.

 

Elrond nodded his head and his gray eyes twinkled with pleasure. “I feel free at the Havens. I feel less limited.”

 

Glorfindel nodded. “We shall stay for a while. Imladris is in the best hands with your wife and sons.”

 

“You did not answer my question,” Elrond gently admonished him. “What were you thinking of?”

 

“Of our mysterious siren,” Glorfindel answered and buried his fingers deeply into the sand. He loved the way the sand moved between his digits and let it flow through his hands. “That sailor said it looked terrified and not pleased.”

 

Elrond had thought about the same thing. “That took me by surprise as well. I did not expect to hear that. Why would it have looked scared?” And what had Glorfindel called the creature? A siren? “Why do you call it a siren?”

 

Glorfindel tackled the second of Elrond’s questions. “The humans have a number of tales which they tell and one of them is about a siren, a creature that is half man, half fish. You could call it a merman possibly, but I have the feeling our siren might be something different. The sailor did not say it had a fish’s tail.”

 

Elrond considered this. “Half Elf, half something else?”

 

Glorfindel nodded. “When I lived in Gondolin, bards told us stories which revolved around Ulmö and the children of the Sea as they called them.” Glorfindel closed his eyes and thought back. “They sang a song about the children of Ulmö, which the Vala had appointed as guardians of the Sea. They were part Elven, part Maiar. They were to look out for the Elves that sailed the Sea and were gifted with a magical voice so that they could draw the mariners’ attention if necessary. That way, they could warn them that danger was close.”

 

Elrond’s eyes narrowed. “During a visit to the Golden Wood, Celeborn showed me an ancient tome that spoke of Ulmö’s children and that they were destined to protect all that roamed the Sea. Do you think one of them strayed from the path?”

 

Glorfindel’s blue eyes opened and locked with Elrond’s gray ones. “Nay, I do not. Why would it have looked terrified if it had wanted them to drown? That makes no sense. It should have been gloating instead.”

 

Elrond realized their dilemma. “What you say sounds sane. Let us assume for argument’s sake that we are dealing with one of Ulmö’s children, one of these mythical beings that somehow were forgotten. This being is stranded here and is singing his magical song, causing innocent Elves to drown. If it does not want them to drown, then why does it sing?”

 

“There is only one way to find the answer to that question,” Glorfindel stated with a determined expression on his face. “We need to find it, bring it back here, and question it. We can not allow for this to continue. I do not think that it wants them to drown, but its singing brings death. That must stop.”

 

“I agree, but how do you want to accomplish this?” Elrond had been considering his options as well. “The moment we fall under its spell, we are helpless.”

 

“Then we must make certain we do not fall under its spell.” Glorfindel grinned at Elrond. “I have a plan.”

 

~~~

 

“Your plan sounds good,” Círdan admitted as he sipped his wine. They had eaten dinner at the Shipwright’s home and Glorfindel had explained his plan to the other two Elves. So far, Círdan liked what he had heard. “When do you suggest we sail?”

 

“Tomorrow,” Glorfindel replied. “I want to solve this problem before another Elf drowns.”

 

“Why did I not think of this myself? If we put wax into our ears, its singing can not affect us. We should be able to go on land safely and capture the creature.” They would then bring it home, where Círdan and Elrond would pass judgment over the being. After all, Elves had died because of this individual.

 

“We should question it first,” Glorfindel suggested. “And not pass judgment just yet.”

 

“It is difficult for me not to judge it yet,” Círdan replied. “Many of the Elves here died because of it.”

 

Elrond however supported Glorfindel in this matter. The fact that the creature had looked terrified when the sailors had drowned had made him thoughtful. “We shall try to capture it tomorrow and once we bring it here, we will question it. No judgment shall be passed before that.”

 

Hearing the decision reassured the blond Elf. He wanted to hear the siren’s tale before passing judgment.

 

~~~

 

“Are we ready?” Glorfindel had taken charge even though Elrond or Círdan were supposed to be, since they were his superiors, but both Elves seemed satisfied in taking their orders from him.

 

“We are ready,” Elrond answered. They had slipped the wax into their pockets and would use it to seal up their ears the moment they approached the cliffs. Their plan was simple. Unaffected by the siren’s song, they would steer their boat onto the shore. Once they had left their boat, they would climb the rock face and catch the bewitching creature. Then they planned on taking it back to the Havens where they would question it. All three Elves were confident they would succeed.

 

“Let us do this,” Glorfindel said and flipped his hair back. He retrieved a leather band from a pocket and pulled his golden hair into a pony tail. Together, they pushed the boat away from the shore and took course for the white rocks that lay gloomily ahead of them.

 

~~~

 

“We should make sure we can not hear it.” Glorfindel sealed up his ears so the siren’s song wouldn’t affect him. A moment later, Círdan, who was steering the boat, followed suit along with Elrond. Since the siren couldn’t bewitch them, they guided the boat closer to the cliffs.

 

Glorfindel was the first to notice something dark attached to the top of the cliff. He raised a hand and pointed at the form seated high atop. “That must be it,” he whispered, although the other two Elves couldn’t hear him.

 

Círdan changed course and steered toward the shore. The wax in their ears saved them, not allowing the siren’s song to penetrate their ears. A hauntingly beautiful melody floated on the air, but its lure didn’t reach them. The boat hit the shore and Elrond jumped ashore first, quickly followed by Glorfindel. Círdan decided to stay with the boat, just in case. He was confident that the two warriors could handle the siren.

 

~~~

 

Elrond and Glorfindel snuck up on the siren from behind. They weren’t going to take any chances capturing this mythical being. Glorfindel made eye contact with Elrond and signaled for the half-Elf to move in simultaneously. Since the siren’s back was toward them, they couldn’t see the being’s face. The only thing they saw so far was the raven hair and a pale shoulder, just as the sailor had described to them. They maintained eye contact for another moment and then launched forward.

 

~~~

 

He felt shocked and relieved at the same time. The Elves hadn’t been affected and had managed to land ashore safe and sound. That pleased him immensely since he hadn’t caused any deaths this time, but at the same time, he realized the danger he was in. They were coming for him, he was certain of that. He had caused too many casualties and they wanted revenge. But even if he could run, he wouldn’t. He had been waiting for this moment for a long time and was happy it had finally arrived. That feeling of happiness changed the next moment when something tackled him from behind.

 

~~~

 

“I have it!” Glorfindel released the cry automatically, uncaring that Elrond couldn’t hear him. His hands were full of cool flesh and raven hair and he pushed the siren onto its back, easily mastering the being when it didn’t put up any resistance.

 

Seeing that Glorfindel had everything under control, Elrond drew a piece of fabric from his pocket and fully intended to gag their prisoner, so it couldn’t put them under its spell after they removed the wax from their ears.

 

Glorfindel suddenly stared into the biggest, darkest eyes he had ever seen. They looked ghastly within their setting in the pale face, but it was the expression in them that took his breath away. He saw pain and joy in them all at the same time. It was a strange mix.

 

Elrond moved forward and forced the fabric in-between the pearly white teeth and gagged their prisoner. The siren let it happen and didn’t put up a fight, which made everything that much easier on the two Elves.

 

Glorfindel curled his fingers around the siren’s wrists and kept it motionless. Elrond stood back and both Elves studied their prisoner in detail.

 

The raven hair would touch the ground if the siren chose to stand upright, it was that long. The eyes stared at them in bewilderment while the rest of the face showed fear. The siren was naked and, even though the hair shielded most of its body from their curious looks, Glorfindel and Elrond noticed that the siren was clearly a male indeed.

 

Since the siren wasn’t putting up any resistance, Glorfindel felt awkward for keeping him down, but at the same time, he didn’t dare let him go just yet. The siren looked innocent and pliable, but he couldn’t forget the power the being could wield over them if he chose to do so. For the moment, the siren couldn’t sing.

 

Elrond removed the wax from his ears and uncovered the Elven rope which he had brought along. It had been his intention to tie the siren’s hands, but when he looked into those startled eyes, he felt it would be the wrong thing to do.

 

Glorfindel slowly let go of the siren’s wrists, but since he was still straddling the being’s waist, the siren had no way to struggle free. Neither did he seem to want to flee, which was odd. He removed the wax from his ears as well and was finally able to communicate with Elrond again. The siren lay motionless and, although his features showed fear, he wasn’t trembling. In spite of everything, Glorfindel found himself smiling at the mythical being. As an Elf he could instinctively sense evil and the siren didn’t feel evil to him.

 

“What do we do now?” Elrond stood there with the Elven rope in his hands, but didn’t try to tie the siren down.

 

“I do not believe he will fight us, will you?” Glorfindel wasn’t certain the siren could understand them.

 

The creature shook his head slowly. No, he wasn’t going to fight them. Why should he? He had wanted for someone to come and stop his singing ever since the first sailor had drowned. He understood why they had gagged him and it was the best solution. As long as he was a prisoner on this rock, he would have to sing.

 

“Can you stand?” Glorfindel stood to his feet and extended a hand so he could pull the siren to his feet. Elrond watched them closely, feeling puzzled. They should be tying the siren down and treating him like a prisoner, but instead, Glorfindel was treating him like a long lost friend.

 

The siren accepted Glorfindel’s help and allowed the blond Elf to pull him to his feet. He started to fall though, since he hadn’t stood for a long time. Glorfindel caught him and he allowed himself to lean against the warm body.

 

Glorfindel frowned. It looked like the siren was unaccustomed to being on his feet.

 

Elrond then said, “In that ancient tome, I read that sirens have a fish tail. You do not have one… Most odd.”

 

The siren raised his head and looked at the dark-haired half-Elf. He would have explained everything to them if he had been able to speak, but the gag prevented that. His long, dark hair possessed a life of its own and wrapped itself protectively around his body.

 

Glorfindel began to lead the siren down the cliffs, but had to stop fairly quickly since the siren seemed unable to walk, even when aided. In the end, Glorfindel realized he had no other choice but to hoist the being up into his arms and carry him.

 

A strange sound fled the siren’s throat when he was lifted until he was cradled against Glorfindel’s chest, but since he had no choice in the matter, he accepted being carried.

 

Elrond fell into step with Glorfindel and studied the blond Elf. “Glorfindel, he is responsible for many deaths.”

 

“We also agreed to hear him first and not pass judgment at once,” Glorfindel reminded his friend. The siren’s fingers dug into his neck in order to hold on and Glorfindel didn’t mind. “You hardly weigh a thing,” he commented absentmindedly. The siren’s legs were long, the body pale, and the hair wrapped itself around Glorfindel’s waist as if to support its owner.

 

Círdan looked up when the party arrived and raised an eyebrow at seeing the way Glorfindel carried their prisoner. Since the siren was gagged, Círdan also removed his wax and gave them a probing look.

 

“He did not put up any resistance,” Glorfindel answered as he placed the siren in the boat. “I do not think he will try to escape.” If anything, the siren appeared happy to be taken away from there.

 

Círdan however remained on guard. “We should tie him up.”

 

“I do not think that is necessary.” Glorfindel seated himself opposite the siren and waited for Elrond and Círdan to join them. “We should leave this place now.” He wanted to hear the siren’s story! Was he really one of Ulmö’s children? And if he was, why had the siren used his voice to cause death?

 

Círdan didn’t quite agree with the ‘friendly’ way Glorfindel was treating the siren, but since Elrond didn’t seem inclined to back him up, he gave in and let Glorfindel have his way. As he pushed the boat into the water, he had his first good look at the siren and involuntarily sucked in his breath. The siren possessed a beauty that was not of this world. There had to be some truth to the fact that they were Ulmö’s children and part Maiar.

 

The siren kept his gaze trained on Glorfindel, instinctively realizing he had a protector in the golden-haired Elf, though he was at a loss as to why Glorfindel would want to keep him safe. Not after what he had done!

 

As they sailed away from the rocks, the three Elves became increasingly aware that they faced a whole new problem now. The Elves living in the Havens might want to extract some measure of revenge on the siren and they couldn’t allow that. They had to keep him safe… And once the siren was in safety, they would question him.

 

~~~

 

“Keep them at a distance, Círdan. I understand that they are angry, but we can not allow them to put their hands on our prisoner.” Glorfindel had picked up the siren from the boat again and now carried him toward Círdan’s house. A large group of Elves surrounded them and they looked angry. Glorfindel understood their anger, but wouldn’t allow them to hurt the siren before they knew why the magical creature had caused those problems.

 

The siren sensed the Elves’ wrath and curled his hand tighter around Glorfindel’s neck. At the moment, the blond Elf was his sole protector and he hoped the warrior would fight the crowd off. The other two Elves emitted mixed emotions and he didn’t feel safe with them. He realized that these Elves had every reason to hate him and he would probably have felt the same way in their stead. But what had happened wasn’t his fault, not really. He just hoped he would receive a chance to explain that.

 

“Stand back! We shall question him first!” Círdan placed every ounce of his authority in his voice and it worked. The crowd backed away from them, but their angry eyes followed the party as they disappeared inside Círdan’s home.

 

“Put him down on the couch,” Elrond ordered. He walked alongside Glorfindel and remained vigilant, since he didn’t trust the siren.

 

Glorfindel placed the siren onto the couch and then took a step away from the being. The raven hair instantly moved to shield the siren’s body from their curious looks and he lowered his head to avoid looking at them.

 

“I am going to remove the gag,” Elrond announced as he lowered himself onto his heels in front of the siren. The being looked defeated and compliant, but appearances could be deceiving. “If you try to influence us with your voice, we shall end your life, do you hear me? I will not take any chances.”

 

The siren nodded his head to show he understood. He meant them no harm and regretted all the pain and sorrow he had caused.

 

Elrond reached for the siren and removed the gag. His hand rested on the hilt of his sword, ready to take action should the siren try to put them under his spell again.

 

Glorfindel pulled up a chair and sat down close to the siren while Círdan remained standing and looking stern. Glorfindel and Elrond exchanged a look and silently decided that Glorfindel would question the prisoner. “Who are you?” Glorfindel asked, putting his first question to the siren. What would his voice sound like, Glorfindel wondered?

 

The siren moistened his lips and slowly raised his gaze to Glorfindel. He liked the blond Elf best and hoped he would receive a chance to explain himself. “My name is Erestor.”

 

Glorfindel blinked. The siren’s voice was soft and warm like fluid silk and quivers swept through him. Elrond then placed a hand on his shoulder to ground him and Glorfindel realized he needed that. The siren’s lure was strong, even when Erestor wasn’t working his magic. “And what are you?”

 

Erestor wondered how to explain it to them. “I am one of Ulmö’s children,” he said eventually. “I am a child of the Sea.”

 

Elrond squeezed Glorfindel’s shoulder to tell him that they had drawn the right conclusion then. “Why did you use your powers to kill the mariners?”

 

Glorfindel’s head jerked back and he glared at Elrond. The half-Elf had been too direct as far as the warrior was concerned. What had happened to letting him question the siren? Why had Elrond taken over?

 

The siren lowered his head again and stared at the floor. His long, pale hands twitched restlessly in his lap and the raven hair moved to cover his features. “I did not want for that to happen.” They wouldn’t understand. They would judge and punish him.

 

“Please forgive Elrond for being so direct,” Glorfindel said and moved closer. He wanted to establish some sort of contact between them and covered one of the siren’s hands with his. “Will you tell us what happened? Will you tell us your tale? We shall listen.”

 

Erestor felt nervous doing that since he had no idea how they would react to learning the truth. “I shall do as you ask,” he answered eventually and kept his gaze trained on the floor. “I do not remember how I came into existence. One moment I was water and the next, my essence was clothed in this body. I heard Ulmö’s voice and he told me, and my kin, that we had been created in order to protect the mariners that sailed the Sea. We felt honored and vowed to never harm one of the Firstborn and even guide the mortal souls, should they take to the Sea.” He hadn’t spoken in a very long time and hearing his voice again felt strange.

 

Glorfindel nodded his head and squeezed the long, cool fingers. “We surmised you were one of his children.” Glorfindel heard Elrond suck in his breath and realized the half-Elf was about to ask another question which would most likely unbalance the siren and quickly looked up to stop him from voicing it. Elrond stilled in his question and remained silent, having understood Glorfindel’s warning.

 

“I always carried out my duties, honored that Ulmö had given me life, but I strayed from my kin and my curiosity led me ashore. I wanted to explore. I wanted to know how the Firstborn lived.” Erestor shyly looked at Glorfindel. “So I went ashore.”

 

Glorfindel couldn’t help but voice a question again. “When I heard about Ulmö’s children, the bards said that they have the tail of a fish. Yet you have legs.” Very long legs…

 

The siren risked a smile at Glorfindel. “When I make contact with water, my body changes. My legs change into a fish’s tail and then I can breathe under water.”

 

“Extraordinary!” Glorfindel exclaimed in excitement.

 

“Glorfindel, we need to question him about the sailors…” Círdan reminded Glorfindel as to why they were there in the first place.

 

Glorfindel calmed down and nodded his head once. “Círdan is right. What happened after you went ashore?”

 

Erestor swallowed hard and stared at Glorfindel’s hand which was rubbing his fingers. “I explored against Ulmö’s wishes. He had forbidden us to dwell amongst the Firstborn and the mortals, but I was curious. At night, I snuck into their villages and watched them.” The siren drew in a deep breath and gathered his strength. “One night, I encountered… someone. I thought he was an old man and did not think he presented a threat so I approached.”

 

Glorfindel noticed that the siren started to shake and he wondered what had happened next.

 

“The old man was not what he appeared to be. I did not know it at the time, but he was a wizard…an evil wizard. He had been cast out of his village after he had been beaten and threatened with death if he dared to return. He needed someone to vent his anger on and then he saw me.” The shivering increased and his hair wrapped itself around his arms, wrist, and waist in an effort to comfort its owner.

 

“Please continue,” Glorfindel said compassionately.

 

“He was old and his body deformed. The villagers had beaten him and his body was covered in cuts and bruises.” The siren hoped he would be able to make them understand what had happened. If only he found the right words. “He screamed at me. Maybe he had lost his sanity, I do not know. But he screamed at me and cursed my beauty.”

 

Elrond raised an eyebrow. So far, the siren’s tale was nothing like he had expected it to be and one look at Círdan showed him that the Shipwright felt confused as well.

 

“Ulmö’s power protected me to some degree and the evil wizard could not attack me directly, so he cursed me. My voice would bring death and destruction from that moment on. The sailors would no longer hear the warning in my song, but they would be drawn toward it, causing their deaths.”

 

Glorfindel began to understand. “So that is why the Elves died?”

 

Erestor nodded. “I did not believe him at first. I did not think he had the power to curse me like that. When I ran back to the Sea, he called out after me, adding to the curse.” The siren now felt nervous. “He said that I would never find peace, no matter where I went and that the curse would force me to sing whenever someone was close and could be drawn in by my singing. Still, I did not believe him. I fled back into the Sea and returned to my kin, but they sensed that something was wrong and brought me before Ulmö.”

 

Glorfindel squeezed the siren’s fingers again. “It is important that you continue.”

 

Erestor knew that too, but telling his tale was hard on him. “Ulmö realized at once what had happened and told me that I had become a danger to them: my kin, the Firstborn, and the mortals. He could not undo the curse, since part of the wizard was Maiar and he banished me. I was told to leave and never return to my kin.”

 

Glorfindel’s features contorted when he heard the soft sobs and gasps that escaped the siren and he squeezed the long fingers again. When Erestor raised his head, Glorfindel saw tears sliding down the cheeks. Automatically, he raised a hand and captured the tear drops on his fingertips. The moment the droplets landed on his fingertips, they changed from liquid salt to clear crystal. The crystals gathered in the palm of his hand and he looked at Elrond and Círdan from over his shoulder.

 

Even Elrond felt some sympathy for the troubled siren, but the fact remained that several Elves had died because of Erestor’s song.

 

Glorfindel waited until the siren had stopped weeping and then placed the crystal tears on Erestor’s lap. “Those are yours.”

 

The siren didn’t know how to react to those words so instead, he continued his tale. “I roamed the Sea for a while. When I encountered sailors in danger during a storm, I wanted to guide them into safety, but my song no longer carried warning, just like the evil wizard had said and they drowned. I wept when they died, especially once I realized how doomed I really was. I spent the next year finding a safe place…one where I could not do any damage, but it did not matter where I went. I always caused death.”

 

“And then you ended up near the Havens – on that rock,” Círdan said. He had gained a much better understanding and felt for the siren, but at the same time, he had a certain responsibility toward his people.

 

“I felt hopeless at that point. It did not matter where I went, or how hard I fought the curse…whenever sailors were close and in danger, the curse forced me to sing and cause their deaths.” Erestor finished his tale and awaited their reaction. He didn’t know what they were going to do with him. “Maybe it is best that you end my life. That way, I can no longer bring death.”

 

But Elrond shook his head. “There must be a way to lift the curse.” He had already been pondering his options while the siren had told his tale. He knew from Mithrandir that were was a number of wizards who were part Maiar which roamed Middle-Earth. Maybe Mithrandir knew of a way to undo the curse.

 

Surprised, the siren’s large black eyes made contact with Elrond’s gray ones. That was not the reaction he had expected to receive. “But I can not be trusted!”

 

“You can do little harm at the moment,” Glorfindel pointed out. “Now that you are not near the Sea, you can not lure sailors toward their doom.” Being abducted from that rock was probably the best thing that could have happened to the siren. “I agree with Elrond. We must find a way to lift the curse.”

 

“You are not going to end my life?” He had been convinced they would! Reading Glorfindel’s expression first, he saw understanding and compassion in the blue orbs. Glorfindel meant him no harm and would defend him. Next, he looked at Elrond and still saw a hint of suspicion, but also the offer to help. Círdan looked the sternest and the least convinced, and he understood why that was. “I regret causing death, master Elf. It was never my intention. I have no control over my actions. It is the curse that made me do it. If you feel you need to take my life in turn, I will not fight you.” His life was all he had to offer after what he had done.

 

“I will not demand your life in turn for what has happened,” Círdan responded after thinking everything over. “I shall talk to my people and make them understand.”

 

The siren couldn’t believe they were so lenient. He had fully expected them to extract their revenge. “What will happen to me then?” He felt guilty for being selfish. He was putting his own needs first, while these Elves had lost many of their kin.

 

Glorfindel had an idea and he hoped Elrond would concur. “We could take him with us to Imladris. He could live there.”

 

“And I would not harm anyone there?” The siren wanted to know for certain that the Sea wasn’t close to Imladris. As long as there were no sailors sailing the Sea, he wouldn’t pose any threat. He would miss the Sea terribly for the Sea was his home and he didn’t know if he could deal with being away from it, but he would accept Glorfindel’s offer if it meant he would cause no more deaths.

 

“Imladris is located in a valley. There is a river close by, the Bruinen, but it is hardly deep enough for someone to drown in. We would not let you go there unsupervised at any rate,” Elrond said thoughtfully. Glorfindel’s suggestion made sense. He would be inclined to accept the siren into his home, since Erestor wouldn’t pose a threat there, but would Círdan agree as well? “The final decision is up to you.”

 

Círdan realized that as well. “He can not stay,” Círdan stated eventually. “He presents a threat as long as he stays close to the Sea. I do not want to extract any revenge after hearing his tale, so it would be best if he left the Havens. I know you will keep a close eye on him in Imladris.”

 

“You will inform your people of your decision?” Elrond asked.

 

Círdan nodded his head. “I will take care of that. Just make sure you take care of him. I do not want another Elf to die because of him.”

 

“Because of the curse,” Glorfindel corrected Círdan. “Erestor never wanted for any of this to happen.” The siren nodded his head and Glorfindel gave Erestor an understanding nod in return. “Taking you to Imladris is for the best.”

 

“I know that…” The siren bowed his head. He felt sad and depressed. Not only because of the deaths he had caused, but he also mourned the loss of being close to the Sea. He would probably never swim in the Sea ever again and the Sea was in his veins, just like blood was in the Elf’s veins. The Sea was his world. “I will miss the Sea,” he admitted in a choked voice. “But you are right...I can not stay in the Havens. I need to put distance between me and the Sea. I can never return to the Sea – never.”

 

Glorfindel sensed the siren’s distress and wished he knew of a solution. “Maybe we will find a way to lift the curse. Not everything is lost yet. There is always hope.”

 

“Not for me,” Erestor whispered. “I should never have disobeyed Ulmö’s orders. I should not have gone ashore. I should have stayed with my kin.” He had no one else to blame for what had happened but himself. He had caused his own demise. “I will do whatever you want.” If they wanted him to live in Imladris, he would go there, but what was he supposed to do there? He was useless. He didn’t possess any skills to repay them for their kindness.

 

“You will travel to Imladris with us,” Elrond decided. He would find an occupation for Erestor. Imladris always needed an extra pair of hands.

 

The siren knew he should thank them for their kindness, but saying goodbye to the Sea would be hard on him. Even while he was seated in Círdan’s house, he heard the crashing of the waves in his ears and tasted the salt on his lips.

 

Glorfindel instinctively understood why the siren was in pain and he rubbed Erestor’s knuckles. “There is always hope, remember that. You can not change the past. You can not undo the deaths you caused, but please find comfort in the fact that you never wanted them to die. You were just an instrument and the wizard is to blame for their deaths.”

 

But the siren shook his head. “If I had obeyed Ulmö and had not ventured ashore, none of this would have happened. I *am* to blame.” He was painfully aware of that.

 

“We shall see.” Glorfindel smiled warmly at the depressed siren and then locked gazes with Elrond. The half-Elf nodded his head and that told Glorfindel that his friend shared his belief that the siren should be helped and not condemned.

 

~~~

 

Erestor didn’t feel comfortable confined to the house, but he knew it was for the best. From the outside, the Sea called to him, called him home, but he knew he could not follow that call for it would cause more Elven deaths. He truly had to go into exile.

 

Círdan had assigned this bedroom to him and he felt awkward lying on the bed. Glorfindel had carried him upstairs, since his legs, unused to walking these days, had refused to carry him. He would have to strengthen them by exercise, so he wouldn’t be a burden to Glorfindel and Elrond. It still surprised him that they had been so lenient toward him, especially since he had caused so many deaths. His dark hair covered him like a blanket and only his feet showed. Círdan had placed clothes onto the bed and he knew he ought to dress in them, but he couldn’t find the strength to put them on. He was a child of the Sea, one of Ulmö’s creations and it had never been intended for him to walk Middle-Earth like one of the Firstborn. If only he hadn’t ventured ashore back then!

 

“May I come inside?” Glorfindel had knocked, but the siren hadn’t reacted and so he had entered after a bit. Erestor looked depressed and appeared lost. The siren nodded his head and wrapped his arms around his waist in an effort to comfort himself.

Glorfindel approached the bed and seated himself on the side.

 

“I shall miss the Sea,” the siren admitted softly. It hadn’t been his intention to speak aloud, but he felt comfortable in Glorfindel’s presence and had lowered his guard.

 

“I can not understand what it is like for you, being cut off from your home and your kin,” Glorfindel responded compassionately.

 

“The Sea is in my veins and Ulmö’s song rings in my ears. No matter where I go, I will never stop hearing it. It pains me that I can never venture into the Sea again.” Erestor turned his head and gave Glorfindel a weak smile. “I expected you to end my life. I hoped for it in a way. Death would end my suffering.”

 

“There must be a way out,” Glorfindel retorted determinedly. “We shall find a way to lift the curse.” The siren’s expression remained sad though and Glorfindel knew that it would be hard to give Erestor hope.

 

~~~

 

“What is the commotion outside about?” Elrond approached Círdan from behind. The shipwright was looking out of the window at the gathered crowd. A large number of Elves stood there and they were discussing something rather loudly.

 

Círdan strained his hearing and heard what they were talking about. “They do not want to let the siren go. They feel he needs to be punished for what he did.”

 

Elrond sucked in his breath sharply. “We must explain to them why it happened. Surely they will understand…?”

 

Círdan interrupted Elrond. “They lost relatives because of the siren, Elrond. It matters little to them that a curse made him do it. They want to avenge their loved ones.” Círdan drew in a deep breath. “I shall talk to them and try to reason with them. I want you to stay inside. Let me handle this.”

 

Elrond realized it would be wise to let Círdan do as he thought was best for Círdan knew these Elves best. “I will stay here with Glorfindel and the siren.” Círdan nodded and Elrond watched his friend go outside to reason with the crowd. Elrond hoped Círdan would succeed in talking some sense into them and that the crowd wasn’t going to try to take Erestor by force.

 

~~~

 

The siren had also heard the shouting and gave Glorfindel a confused look. Since he wasn’t inclined to move off the bed, he relied on the Elf to receive his information. “Are they angry because of me?”

 

Glorfindel listened closely for a few moments and realized Círdan was trying to convince the inhabitants of the Havens to let the siren leave for Imladris instead of punishing him for their kin’s death. “I am afraid so. They are not very forgiving. They lost loved ones due to the curse.”

 

“Due to my singing,” the siren corrected Glorfindel. “Maybe I should stop hiding and go outside, let them do as they please. They have every right to…”

 

“Nay!” Glorfindel firmly shook his head. “It is that wizard’s fault. He cursed you. You had no choice in the matter. Círdan will make them understand.” It worried him that the siren was so eager to give himself over to the angry mob. He had wanted to add more, but remained silent when Elrond entered the room.

 

“Círdan will calm them down,” Elrond agreed as he advanced on the bed. The siren was still only clothed in his long hair and the half-Elf made a note mentally to arrange for clothing once they left for Imladris. The siren could hardly travel naked.

 

In a show of extraordinary courage, the siren locked gazes with Elrond and asked, “Are you certain you want me in Imladris? What if I cause more death and destruction?”

 

“There is no Sea in Imladris, nor are there sailors whom you can draw in with your voice. You can not do any harm in Imladris.” Imladris *was* the siren’s best option – his only option!

 

“I will not cause any problems,” Erestor promised very seriously. He didn’t want to cause one more death. He would rather take his own life.

 

~~~

 

“You can not afford to wait,” Círdan said upon entering the siren’s room. “You must leave now. They will let you go, but the longer you stay, the more reluctant they will become to let you pass. Ready yourself for departure.”

 

Elrond had already surmised as much. “I will ready the horses. Glorfindel, prepare our ‘guest’ for travel.” He glanced at Erestor then. “Put some clothes on him,” he added upon seeing Glorfindel’s confusion.

 

“Ah, yes, of course.” Glorfindel had the grace to blush. Since the siren’s beauty was so extraordinary he had taken great pleasure in looking at him. “I shall find you some robes.”

 

“I suggest a cloak.” Círdan removed a blue traveling cloak from the closet and handed the garment to Glorfindel. “Hurry. I am not certain they will remain placated for long.”

 

Elrond draped the traveling cloak across the siren’s shoulders and pulled him to his feet. “Can you walk unaided?”

 

“I can try.” Erestor felt unsteady though and reached forward to support himself by placing a hand on Elrond’s shoulder. He wasn’t sure the half-Elf would allow it, but Elrond reacted by wrapping an arm around his waist. “Thank you. I will grow stronger the more I try to walk.”

 

Elrond absentmindedly nodded his head. He wasn’t too concerned by the fact that Erestor still needed to strengthen his legs. He worried more about the angry crowd outside. “I suppose you never rode a horse before?”

 

The siren shook his head. “You are right. I never did.”

 

“Well, there is a first time for everything,” Elrond said.

 

~~~

 

Even Glorfindel felt uncomfortable when he led their horses to the front of the house. The mood was volatile and the normally placid Elves could resort to violence at any given moment. Their grief over their lost ones could push them over the edge.

 

Círdan, Elrond, and the siren appeared and a loud noise swept through the crowd. The Elves raised angry voices and some of them even shook a fist at Erestor. “Elrond, mount quickly.” Glorfindel moved forward and pulled the swaying siren with him. He lifted Erestor onto Asfaloth’s back and then mounted as well. In the meantime, Elrond had mounted his stallion and they were ready to leave.

 

“I am sorry that we have to run like this,” Elrond addressed Círdan. He would have loved to spend more time with his old friend.

 

“You have no choice,” Círdan replied in understanding. “Now go!” He didn’t know how long his people could contain themselves. He swatted the stallion’s back and urged Elrond and Glorfindel to take to the road.

 

“Hold on,” Glorfindel ordered Erestor, whom he had placed in front of him. He had wrapped his arms around the trembling siren and offered him as much support as he could. Erestor’s long fingers buried themselves in Asfaloth’s gray mane and Glorfindel pushed his heels into the horse’s flank.

 

When they left the Havens, a wave of angry cries accompanied them and Glorfindel urged Asfaloth to run faster. The siren’s trembling worsened and Glorfindel whispered, “It will not be long and then you shall be in safety.”

 

Erestor heard the words, but they didn’t comfort him. He might be safe in Imladris, wanted even, but that didn’t take away the fact that he was responsible for several deaths.

 

2\. Imladris

 

Being on horseback was a novel experience for the siren who until then had only been in the Sea or walking ashore. The fact that an animal was moving beneath him caused all kinds of strange sensations in his body. It helped him become aware of his changed existence. This was what his life would be like for the rest of it! He would never return to the Sea and would be confined to the land forever. That realization left him shaking. Was he brave enough to face a life like that? But then again, did he have a choice?

 

“You do not have to be scared. You will be quite safe in Imladris.” Glorfindel had felt the siren tremble and had concluded that their flight from the Havens had shaken him.

 

“It is not that,” Erestor whispered, half turning his head so only Glorfindel heard him. “I shall miss the Sea.”

 

Glorfindel nodded. The siren had told him that before. “Elrond had large baths built – the pools are large enough for you to swim in.” Hopefully that bit of information would reassure the siren. 

 

Erestor felt grateful that the Elf was going to such lengths to reassure him, but a swim in a pool didn’t compare to swimming in the salty, wide-open Sea. “Thank you.”

 

Elrond overheard their conversation and burrowed deeper into the hood of his traveling cloak. He had taken on quite a bit when he had offered to take the siren in and offer him a home. What that entailed was only now registering with him.

 

~~~

 

They made camp early that night mainly because the siren began to shift uncomfortably in front of Glorfindel and the blond Elf concluded that riding a horse was causing Erestor to grow sore. Since they would be riding several more weeks, he didn’t want to push their charge and called out to Elrond to make camp.

 

Seated around a fire, the two Elves alternatively cast glances at Erestor. The siren was silent and rarely spoke when not spoken to. He had pulled the cloak close and his dark hair fell like a curtain in front of his face. It was impossible to deduce what he was thinking about. Or maybe it wasn’t that difficult after all, Elrond realized. The siren had to be thinking of the Sea and that he was never going to see it again. Elrond wanted to reach out, so he said, “Maybe you can return to your kin once we find a way to lift the curse.”

 

That drew the siren’s attention and he looked at Elrond with large haunted eyes. “I do not believe there is a way to lift the curse.”

 

“And why is that?” Glorfindel asked as he stirred the soup Círdan had packed into their saddle bags in a small pot over the fire.

 

Erestor’s shoulders slumped forward. “Not even Lord Ulmö himself knew of a way to lift the curse. And you…” He flinched but continued, “You are mere Elves. I do not mean to offend you, but what makes you think you can help me when the Lord of Waters could not?”

Glorfindel chuckled at Elrond’s shocked expression. Sometimes the half-Elf didn’t realize his own limitations and that was good for it helped the Elf-Lord to achieve the impossible, like creating a safe haven in Imladris. “We do not possess the power the Valar do that much is true, so therefore we rely on other abilities. We are intelligent and cunning…” Glorfindel paused dramatically before adding, “And we have Mithrandir.”

 

Elrond nodded his head thoughtfully. Glorfindel was right. Maybe the wizard could help. “You make a valid point. I will send for Mithrandir once we are home.”

 

Erestor raised an eyebrow questioningly. He had never heard that name before. “Who is he?”

 

“Mithrandir is a wizard and a good friend. Maybe he knows of a way to lift the curse. If I send for him, he will visit with us and then we can consider our possibilities,” Elrond explained.

 

“I find it hard to believe that a wizard is wiser than Lord Ulmö himself,” Erestor whispered. He didn’t want to appear disrespectful or arrogant, but as far as he was concerned, Lord Ulmö was the wisest Vala around.

 

~~~

 

Later that night, the siren lay awake and stared at the stars. The stars remained the same, regardless of the location from which he watched them, but he still missed hearing the gentle surf of the waves and his kin’s moonlight songs. How was he going to cope with being the only one of his kind out there? How was he going to deal with his loneliness? Unknown to Erestor, more tears appeared and glided down his face. In the light of the fire, they were clearly visible and one Elf noticed them.

 

Glorfindel rose from the ground and made his way over to the siren. Seeing the tears sliding down the face, he reached out and stroked the raven hair. At the touch, Erestor raised his head and his swimming eyes made Glorfindel sigh deeply. The siren’s pain was palpable and Glorfindel wished he knew of a way to lessen Erestor’s sorrow. “You are not alone,” he murmured eventually and fingered a strand of the thick, dark hair. The strand reacted to his touch by wrapping itself around his wrist and Glorfindel raised a puzzled eyebrow as he realized that the dark hair possessed a life of its own.

 

“I miss…” He missed his old life. He missed his kin. He missed the Sea. “What do I have left?”

 

“Me… Elrond, Imladris… Give yourself time to adjust to these changes.” Glorfindel exchanged a look with Elrond, who was sitting a bit to the side since he was keeping watch. He hoped the half-Elf would be inclined to reassure the siren as well.

 

“Glorfindel is right. You will have a new home there.” Elrond wondered if taking the siren with them had been a smart thing to do. Would Erestor ever grow accustomed to living in Imladris? But what was the alternative? Letting the Elves of the Havens have their way with the siren? No, he wanted no part of that. Taking Erestor with them had been their only option. “I will introduce you to my wife and sons and we will find a position at my court for you.” It was important that the siren have a duty to perform because then he couldn’t dwell on the past. “Maybe you can assist me.” He needed an assistant.

 

“You can stay with me, if that would make adjusting to your new life easier,” Glorfindel offered. Being left alone in separate rooms would give the siren even more time to brood and he wanted to prevent that from happening.

 

Erestor wiped at his tears and pushed himself up onto an elbow. He looked at Glorfindel for a long time and then said, “I do not want to be a burden to you.”

 

“You are not a burden.” Glorfindel didn’t exactly know what made him lie down close to the siren, but he did and pulled Erestor into his arms. It had probably started the first time he had looked into those large eyes. He had taken a liking to the siren, but it was more. He cared for him – deeply. That first time he had looked at Erestor, he had felt connected to him and that sense had deepened. The siren gave him a look that spoke of insecurity and Glorfindel resolutely wrapped his arms around Erestor’s shoulders. “You are not a burden,” he repeated when the siren tried to keep his distance. “Please do not lock me out.”

 

Unable to maintain his distance since Glorfindel was offering his comfort, Erestor inched closer. He closed his eyes and soaked up the closeness Glorfindel was supplying him with. He didn’t know what he had done to deserve such kindness, but he wasn’t going to question Glorfindel’s compassion and simply accepted it.

 

~~~

 

Over the next few weeks a comfortable companionship developed between Erestor and Glorfindel. Elrond watched them and kept his distance, realizing that it would be beneficial if the siren grew attached to one of them. Being close to Glorfindel would help Erestor adjust to life in Imladris and therefore he didn’t comment on the fact that Glorfindel held the siren in his arms most of the nights. He witnessed how Erestor became less guarded and accepted their support a bit more readily. Yet, the siren remained quiet and seldom instigated conversation. Erestor vegetated and Elrond hoped that would change once they arrived in Imladris. Tomorrow, they would arrive at the Last Homely House and Elrond was already looking forward to being reunited with his family again.

 

~~~

 

Erestor leaned back and rested his back against Glorfindel’s chest. The warrior’s arms rested around his waist and held him steady. Over the last few weeks, he had grown a bit more accustomed to being on his feet and could walk short distances unaided. Yet, he always longed to jump into the Sea and feel his legs change back to a fish’s tail.

 

“Look. That is your new home. That is the Last Homely House,” Glorfindel said as he pointed out the structure to his charge.

 

In spite of everything, the siren felt curious and took in the sight. The fact that a waterfall was situated close to the structure made him smile. The presence of water, no matter what kind of water, did comfort him. “It is beautiful.”

 

“We have to pass the river Bruinen first,” Elrond stated and urged his stallion to descend the path that led toward the river. Now that he was close to home, he was eager to speed up their pace.

 

Glorfindel guided Asfaloth down the path and a moment later, they stood at the banks of the river. Tension had built in the siren and Glorfindel wondered what was wrong. 

 

“What if I cause more deaths here?” Erestor stared at the water and tasted the salt in it. The river stood in contact with the Sea and carried its taste, smell, and power.

 

“Do you feel the compulsion to sing and bring us under your spell so we will die?” Glorfindel asked curiously.

 

“I do not,” the siren replied truthfully, which was odd.

 

“Then do not worry about bringing death, my friend,” Glorfindel said and rested his chin on Erestor’s shoulder. “Things have changed.”

 

“Do you think…” The siren wavered, uncertain if he had the right to ask something of them.

 

“What is it?” Elrond had dismounted and took a moment to reconnect with the lands, the river, and the power that coursed through his veins since he was home again. Vilya pulsated on his finger and Elrond drew in a deep breath to still the surge of power that moved through him. Turning his head, he looked into large, black eyes and it wasn’t hard to guess what Erestor wanted from them.

 

“Do you think it is safe for me to enter the water?” Erestor needed to immerse himself in the water. His skin itched and his very soul called out to the river.

 

“Why do we not find out?” Elrond raised a hand and gestured for the siren to dismount and enter the river.

 

“You trust me not to escape?” he asked as he slipped from Asfaloth’s back. The fact that these Elves trusted him amazed him.

 

Glorfindel dismounted as well and followed Erestor as the siren made his way to the river. “We do.” The truth was that both Glorfindel and Elrond knew that Erestor had no place to run. Where would he go?

 

The traveling cloak pooled around the siren’s legs and his raven hair danced in the mild breeze. The water called out to him and Erestor slowly waded into the water. He momentarily forgot about the two Elves as his entire being was filled with the awareness of being surrounded by water. He slid into the cool water and dived deeper until he had reached the bottom. Instantly, his body reacted to the changed surroundings and his legs transformed into a tail with silver scales. His raven hair cloaked his naked form and his lungs adapted to breathing water instead of air. His entire body thrummed with completion and he forgot that this was only a momentary state.

 

On the river bank, two pair of eyes followed the siren’s form beneath the water. Both Glorfindel and Elrond stood awe-struck at seeing Erestor’s shape change. It was one thing to read about Ulmö’s fabled children of the Sea, but it was another to actually see one of them glide through the water. Elrond eventually managed to shift his glance from the siren’s form to Glorfindel’s and said, “Until now I did not fully realize that he was different. He looks like an Elf.”

 

Glorfindel nodded. “But he is not an Elf. He is one of Ulmö’s children. Look at him.” He already regretted the fact that eventually Erestor would have to leave the water and travel to the Last Homely House with them. “That is where he belongs: in the water.”

 

“But you know that we can not allow him to return to the Sea,” Elrond reminded Glorfindel. “The curse will take effect again and his song will cause more deaths.”

 

“I know that,” Glorfindel responded while sighing deeply. He regretted having to call Erestor back, but he had no choice. It was time they left the river and headed for the house.

 

The siren didn’t hear Glorfindel calling him at first. Locked in his own world deep beneath the water, the Elf’s calls hardly registered with him, but eventually he had to acknowledge them and surfaced again.

 

Glorfindel’s heart missed a beat at seeing the magnificent beauty rise from the water. Countless droplets of water hugged Erestor’s form and they glistered like diamonds set in-between the raven tresses. The moment Erestor left the water his tail vanished and was replaced with those long legs. The raven hair clung to the siren’s body and Erestor lowered his gaze once he stood in front of the two Elves.

 

It was hard to accept that this was only a brief moment in time during which he had been happy. He had felt whole when he had been swimming in the river and that feeling of happiness was quickly dwindling since he had to deal with reality again.

 

“We can come here whenever you like,” Glorfindel said in an effort to comfort the distressed siren. He picked up the traveling cloak and wrapped it around Erestor’s still wet form.

 

Erestor pulled the fabric closer and didn’t raise his gaze yet. Swimming in the river had reminded him of what he had to give up in exchange for those sailors to be safe. It was a sacrifice he had to make. “Thank you for your kind offer.” Erestor swallowed hard and then added, “I advise you not to let me come out here alone, for my instincts might prove the better of me and urge me to return to my kin in the Sea. The need to return to them is still there, even though I know what will happen should I fail to resist that temptation.” He finally raised his gaze and made eye contact with Glorfindel. “I can not be trusted in that aspect.”

 

Glorfindel nodded. “I understand and I will heed your warning. We will come here together. You will never be alone out here.”

 

Elrond agreed silently that keeping a close eye on the siren would be best for everyone involved.

 

~~~

 

“Milady! Lord Elrond is about to arrive!” Flustered, Melpomaen entered Celebrían’s rooms. “I wish I could have informed you sooner, but the word reached me only just now!”

 

She looked up and smiled at the flushed Seneschal. She sat in her favorite rocking chair and her hands rested upon her swollen belly. She was eight months pregnant and felt relieved that her husband had arrived so early. She had been afraid that his assignment in the Havens would last longer and that he might not be there to help her deliver their daughter. “Did you already tell my sons, Melpomaen?”

 

“Nay, Milady. I thought I should inform you first. I can do that now, if you would like!” Melpomaen was about to turn and leave the room when she moaned softly and raised a hand.

 

“Before you leave, kindly assist me to my feet.” She felt heavy and standing up on her own was becoming more awkward. She also liked ‘toying’ with Melpomaen a bit. The other Elf had felt shy and awkward around her since she had become pregnant and embarrassing Melpomaen was a small joy in her life right now.

 

Melpomaen nodded his head once as he approached. As carefully as if he was touching precious porcelain, he helped her to her feet and, once she stood, he instantly moved back. She gave him a wicked smile, which made Melpomaen blush even more deeply.

 

“Tell my sons then,” she said. “I am going to the courtyard to welcome my husband.”

 

“Do you not need assistance? I can call someone who will escort you to the courtyard.” He didn’t want to leave her alone in her current state! What if she took a fall?

 

“Can I help?” Orophin peeked around the corner. Celeborn had assigned him and his brothers to watch over Celebrían during her pregnancy after the Lord of the Golden Wood had learned that Elrond was going to travel to the Havens. The three Lórien brothers had hovered close ever since. At least one of them was close to Celebrían and she had accepted their presence with grace after realizing that her father was concerned about her well-being.

 

“You can escort me to the courtyard,” she answered, giving in. She knew only too well that Orophin would sneak after her if she denied him.

 

“I would be delighted to be of service to you!” Orophin bowed and then offered her his arm in order to support herself. The two of them then headed for the courtyard while Melpomaen hurried to inform the twins.

 

~~~

 

“Too much paperwork…” Elrohir commented with a sigh.

 

“Too much time spent indoors when we could have been riding and sparring,” Elladan whispered in agreement. They had split Elrond’s duties between them and had worked well together, but the boring work had made the twins realize that neither of them was looking forward to becoming the Lord of Imladris. “Let us hope Adar does not plan to retire any time soon!”

 

“If he does, you will become Lord of Imladris, which will leave me free to roam the lands!” Elrohir stuck his tongue out childishly.

 

“Do not count on it,” Elladan countered. “I will name you Seneschal and then you will have to assist me!”

 

Elrohir grinned. “Just try that!” The banter distracted them from their work and they smiled at each other. They were about to tackle the last pile of letters when Melpomaen unexpectedly burst into the study.

 

“Milords!” Melpomaen started and then gasped for breath for he had been running and was out of breath. Although he had helped raise the twins, he found it hard to call them by their names. Since they were the future Lords of Imladris, he felt they should be addressed properly. The twins however didn’t quite agree.

 

“Mel. Stop calling us that!” Elrohir rose from his chair and smiled at the Seneschal. “What is amiss?”

 

“Your father is about to arrive!” Melpomaen had managed to catch his breath and nodded his head. “Your mother is already headed for the courtyard.”

 

“Thank Elbereth that Adar is back.” Elladan cast the letter he had been reading from him and stood. Elrond could finish their correspondence later! “We shall join her then!” He grabbed Elrohir’s wrist and pulled his twin along with him. When Melpomaen remained motionless, he paused, turned his head, and asked, “Mel, are you not going to join us?” Melpomaen had always been Mel to the both of them. The brown-haired Elf had been their teacher during their adolescence and had become a friend after they had reached majority.

 

Melpomaen sighed. “That means more running then?” He really *was* out of shape, but that was hardly surprising considering the fact that he was locked up inside his study most of the day. Sometimes he longed for the days when the twins had kept him on his feet. The Elflings had loved to play hide and seek as well as tag and had kept him in shape in general.

 

The twins smiled at each other and then Elladan released Elrohir’s wrist. He marched over to where Melpomaen was standing and took hold of the Seneschal’s wrist instead. “Come on now!”

 

Melpomaen had no choice but to start running as Elladan pulled him along and he loved it.

 

~~~

 

Erestor felt timid as they entered the courtyard. A number of Elves were already waiting there and he tried to hide within the hood of the traveling cloak. His hair moved deeper around his face, shielding him from their curious looks, but the siren knew that he eventually had to face them. Thankfully Glorfindel remained close and he found comfort in that.

 

“They will like you,” Glorfindel murmured as they approached the welcoming party.

 

“Not when they know what I did,” the siren answered nervously.

 

“They will only know what you want them to know,” Glorfindel assured the siren. Erestor gave him a hopeful look and he added, “They do not need to know about the curse since they are not at risk of falling victim to it.”

 

“But they should know,” Erestor replied waveringly. “They ought to know what they are dealing with. I present a danger to them.”

 

“Nay, you do not,” Elrond said after overhearing their conversation. “My wife is eight months pregnant and we are not going to worry her unnecessary. The curse does not affect you as long as you reside here. There is no Sea here, no sailors, and no possibility of drawing them in. You shall keep quiet about the curse and so shall we. Is that understood?”

 

The siren had no choice but to nod his head. Elrond *was* the Lord of Imladris.

 

~~~

 

“There is a stranger with them,” Elladan muttered, feeling curious. “I wonder who he is.”

 

Elrohir had reached the same conclusion. The long, raven hair that peeked from beneath the traveling cloak glittered like nothing he had ever seen in the sunlight. “Adar will tell us.”

 

Orophin remained close to Celebrían. Although she had repeatedly reassured him that there was no reason to fuss over her, he remained vigilant. The three brothers had promised Celeborn to look over her and they took their duty very seriously.

 

Melpomaen belatedly realized that Elladan still had a hold on his wrist. Why had the half-Elf not let go yet?

 

“Elrond!” Celebrían moved forward and gave her husband a warm smile. She longed to hold him in her arms again!

 

Elrond slipped from his stallion’s back and made his way over to his wife. He carefully wrapped her in an embrace and kissed her. It had only been weeks, but her belly had swollen further and their daughter was growing steadily. In another four months, Celebrían would give birth to their child and he planned on being there for her during that hour. “It is good to be home again. I missed you.” He kissed her again and then planted a tender kiss on her brow.

 

Glorfindel helped the siren dismount and then followed suit. He kept a hand resting at the small of Erestor’s back and felt the siren tremble forcefully since he was about to be introduced to the party. “Calm down. You are among friends.”

 

Erestor tried hard to believe that, but he still remembered how volatile and hostile the inhabitants of the Haven had been. Would these Elves really welcome them into their midst?

 

“Glorfindel!” Elrohir moved forward and hugged his former teacher and friend. “Who is this?” His curious eyes searched the stranger’s face and he blinked as he encountered a haunting beauty hidden beneath the hood of the cloak.

 

“This is Erestor. We encountered him at the Havens and invited him to travel along and make his home here. He accepted.” Glorfindel carefully chose his words.

 

“Welcome to Imladris, Erestor.” Elrohir inclined his head in greeting.

 

Erestor didn’t know how to react to them. They seemed friendly and welcoming, but what would happen once they learned about his past? He didn’t agree with Elrond. He felt they had the right to know that they were welcoming danger in their midst.

 

Elrond pulled his wife close and then looked at his sons. “Erestor will stay with us. He will dwell with Glorfindel for now. If he desires so, we will ready separate rooms for him, but for now it seems best to let him enjoy Glorfindel’s company.”

 

Celebrían, more used to being in touch with magic than her sons, sensed the magic that clung to Erestor. She didn’t know exactly what he was, but it was clear to her that he wasn’t Elven. She tasted the power, the magic, and even the salt of the Sea when she looked into his dark eyes. “Welcome to Imladris, Erestor of the Havens.”

 

Erestor bowed gracefully and then felt at a loss again. What did they expect from him? He had little knowledge of their rituals or habits and was afraid to do something that would awaken their anger. Glorfindel thankfully sensed this and remained close.

 

“You must be tired,” Melpomaen suggested, acting his part as Imladris’ Seneschal. “Maybe you would like to rest before taking dinner with us in the Hall of Fire?” There would undoubtedly be a feast to celebrate Elrond’s safe return.

 

The siren didn’t feel tired. He never did. Being one of Ulmö’s children he had no need to eat, drink, or sleep, but he didn’t say that aloud since he didn’t want them to perceive him as different. He would pretend he was tired for it would hopefully reassure them and they wouldn’t feel the need to probe deeper. “Thank you for your kindness,” he responded eventually and hoped he had said the right thing.

 

“I will take care of him,” Glorfindel added and began to pull his charge into the house with him. “We will join you again for dinner later.” He wanted Erestor to have a chance to calm down before exposing him to a crowd once more. Erestor followed willingly and Glorfindel guided him through the long corridors.

 

“They should know what I am,” the siren murmured and came to a halt when Glorfindel did. Apparently they had reached the Elf’s rooms.

 

“Maybe later…but there is no need to tell them right now.” Glorfindel opened the door and the sound of laughter reached him. That reminded him: he had forgotten to tell Erestor about Lindir.

 

~~~

 

“I am delighted to have you back at my side.” Celebrían linked her arm with Elrond’s and walked alongside her husband back into the building.

 

“You look radiant, my love.” Elrond smiled at her. She was blooming and he had the feeling she would grow lovelier as the day of the birth approached. That had also been the case when she had carried the twins. Elrond turned his head and grinned at his sons. “I trust you welcomed this chance to abandon the paperwork?” He knew of their ‘fondness’ for answering their correspondence.

 

“Truly Adar, we are glad to have you back to!” Elrohir returned his father’s smile. “For it means we can return to the training grounds and are no longer locked up inside that dungeon you call a study!”

Melpomaen found himself walked next to Elladan and the half-Elf gave him a cheeky grin. Elladan had always been a difficult student to teach. The heir preferred to be outside and sparring, going on a patrol, or carrying out some prank, and he hated being locked up indoors. Sometimes, Melpomaen wondered what was to become of Imladris if Elladan had to follow in his father’s footsteps.

 

“Why so gloomy, Mel?” Elladan leaned in closer and gave the Seneschal a probing look. “Are you not pleased that my father has returned? That will also ease your workload.”

 

“I do not mind working hard,” Melpomaen replied softly. “It is my duty to relieve Lord Elrond’s workload.”

 

“Your duty…” Elladan’s eyes probed deeper. “Do you never have any fun, Mel?” His former tutor had always remained a bit of a mystery to the twin. “What *do* you do for fun?”

 

“Fun?” Melpomaen surmised it was best to play along. “In-between my work and running after you to keep you out of trouble I have no time to do anything ‘fun’.”

 

Elladan snorted. “As if you ever minded running after me!” The only times he saw Melpomaen laugh was when the elder Elf fussed over him.

 

“You were an adorable little Elfling,” Melpomaen replied. “And so was your twin. I never minded watching the two of you,” he added quickly when Elrohir gave him a probing look

 

Elladan suddenly came to a halt and, since they were about to go left, Melpomaen bumped into the half-Elf. “What?” Melpomaen inquired as he composed himself and stepped away from his former charge. “Why did you stop walking?” Elrohir, Elrond, and Celebrían continued to walk though and quickly rounded the corner and were out of sight.

 

“Promise me that you will dance with me tonight!” Elladan gave Melpomaen his most wicked look. “I know you are an excellent dancer.” But Melpomaen wasn’t one to walk up to an Elf and invite them to dance. Making him promise was the only way this would work.

 

“Elladan,” Melpomaen said and a soft smile surfaced on his normally serious face. “It has been decades since we danced.” Little Elladan used to hop onto his feet and they would dance like that. “You have reached majority and should be looking out for a mate instead of asking your old tutor to dance with you!”

When Elladan replied, he wasn’t certain he was joking or being serious. He was at that age when one’s feelings baffled one and made little sense. “Maybe I *am* looking out for a possible mate tonight?”

 

The answer stopped Melpomaen in his tracks. He gave Elladan a look full of disbelief and then stuttered, “W-What?”

 

“You heard me.” Elladan felt insecure himself, but asking Melpomaen to spend more time with him had been on his mind often lately. He had just been waiting for the opportune moment to ask him. “Just make sure you will be there, Mel.” He then rounded the corner and disappeared from view before Melpomaen could question him further.

 

Melpomaen just stood there for a long moment. Elladan hadn’t just hinted he would make a suitable mate, had he? Shaking his head, Melpomaen turned and made his way to his office. It was probably best he didn’t attend that evening’s celebrations. Elrond would understand his absence if he told the Elf-Lord what had happened between Elladan and him just then.

 

~~~

 

The door opened and Lindir launched himself at Glorfindel. Hugging the other Elf’s waist, he happily pressed his face against the fabric of Glorfindel’s shirt. “You are back!” The Elfling’s large blue eyes stared adoringly up at Glorfindel, but then the boy realized that the other Elf wasn’t alone. “Who is that?”

 

Glorfindel ruffled the Elfling’s hair and smiled at his adopted son. “Good afternoon, Lindir.” He lowered himself onto his heels and pressed a parental kiss onto the boy’s brow. “I trust you listened well and caused no trouble?” He would introduce Lindir to Erestor in a moment. First, he wanted to convince himself that all was well with the child.

 

“He is a sweet child,” Rúmil said as he rose to his feet. Lindir and he had been playing on the floor, building castles out of wooden blocks. “He stayed out of trouble.”

 

Glorfindel grinned at the Galadhel. “Ah, did Melpomaen promote you to baby sitter?”

 

Rúmil laughed. “Actually, Elladan did.” The half-Elf had felt it best to assign a minder to little Lindir and Rúmil had volunteered since he had taken a liking to the boy. “But now that you are here, I am no longer needed.” He would rejoin his brothers then.

 

“You do not have to leave on my account.” But Rúmil was already on his way out and Glorfindel added, “You are always welcome to spend time with Lindir.”

 

Rúmil nodded his head to show he accepted the offer and then halted when he stood in front of the stranger. The mysterious eyes that peeked out from beneath a mass of raven, silky hair lured him closer and he cocked his head questioningly, but then heard Glorfindel whisper, “Later.” Rúmil understood that he was no longer needed. He would find his chance to talk to this mystifying being later.

 

The siren didn’t know what to make of the fact that a child was clinging to Glorfindel. The Elfling possessed large blue eyes and golden hair that could have been Glorfindel’s legacy, but somehow, Erestor didn’t think they were father and son. “Who are you?” he asked and cocked his head questioningly.

 

Lindir let go of Glorfindel and took a step toward the stranger. He didn’t feel afraid or intimidated and smiled winningly at the new arrival. “I am Lindir. I live with Glorfindel.” He bowed and then extended his hand in greeting.

 

The siren had seen the Firstborn greet other Elves in this way and slowly placed his hand in Lindir’s. “I am Erestor,” he introduced himself. “You are very small.”

 

Realizing what was going on, Glorfindel responded, “Lindir is an Elfling. He is only ten years old and children of that age *are* rather small.”

 

“I am not small!” Lindir retorted indignantly.

 

“I apologize if I offended you,” Erestor whispered and snatched back his hand.

 

“You did not.” Lindir took another step closer to Erestor and smiled reassuringly at him. At first, Lindir hadn’t realized it, but Erestor was actually nervous to meet him. “Are you going to live here with us?” He didn’t know why exactly he had asked that question. He only knew he would like to know Erestor. Erestor looked like he had stepped right out of one of those tales Glorfindel would regal him with. A creature of old age and wisdom and in possession of an amazing beauty.

 

“Aye, he is going to live with us,” Glorfindel said and gently nudged Erestor into the room so he could finally close the door behind them. He would never admit it, but Glorfindel was someone who always readily took in ‘strays’.

 

Erestor turned his head and looked at Glorfindel. Choosing directness, he asked, “Is Lindir yours?”

 

Glorfindel took Lindir’s hand in his and guided the Elfling to the comfortable rocking chair that stood close to the fireplace, whose fire warmed up the rooms nicely. “He is mine to care for and love.” He pulled the boy onto his lap and Lindir wrapped his arms around Glorfindel’s waist. “He may not be my flesh and blood, but I love him like he is my own.” Lindir smiled at hearing that and Glorfindel stroked the boy’s fair hair. “I do not know who his parents are. Lindir showed up one day in Imladris, five years ago. He was traveling with human gypsies and they used him to attract clients. Elrond talked them into handing the Elfling over to us and I volunteered to raise him. We have been happy ever since, have we not, little one?” Lindir firmly nodded his head.

 

The siren wondered if accepting Glorfindel’s offer to share his rooms had been a good decision. “I will be in the way.” He didn’t want to ruin the happiness the two Elves had found with each other.

 

“Nonsense,” Glorfindel retorted and glared at the siren. “Lindir has his own room and he has become quite an independent Elfling over the years. He just wants to cuddle occasionally, do you not?” Lindir giggled and so did Glorfindel.

 

Seeing them together and happy, Erestor felt uncomfortable. He felt quite the intruder.

 

Lindir, sensing Erestor’s growing depression, jumped from Glorfindel’s lap and walked over to the adult. He raised a hand and smiled invitingly. Erestor sat on his heels, just like he had seen Glorfindel do, and watched the miniature version of Glorfindel closely. The eyes were clear and accepting. There was no jealousy or discomfort in the corners of the mouth and the Elfling seemed willing to accept him. “I do not want to intrude on your happiness.”

 

Glorfindel held his breath, but at the same time he trusted Lindir to make the right decision. The child was wise for his age.

 

“Are you an Elf? There is something different about you.”

 

Erestor, unused to sitting on his heels for so long, sat cross-legged on the floor and the Elfling followed his example, sitting down in front of him. “Not exactly.” Should he tell Lindir the truth? He didn’t believe in lies, but Elrond had told him to keep his identity a secret.

 

Glorfindel rose from his chair and knelt close to Lindir. He read the questions in Erestor’s eyes and knew he had to help him out. “Erestor hails from the Sea, little Lindir.”

 

“The Sea?” The minstrels had told him about the Havens and the Sea and even Glorfindel occasionally sang of the longing that drew a lot of Elves to the Sea. “What is the Sea like?”

 

“It is beautiful,” the siren replied and his voice took on a distant tone. “It is cool and comforting. The waves rock you to sleep and if you listen closely you hear the Sea’s song.”

 

Little Lindir, even as young as he was, realized something odd was going on and looked questioningly at Glorfindel. Glorfindel however put a finger in front of his lips, indicating they should let Erestor talk.

 

Erestor forced himself to stop drifting away from them and pulled himself away from his desire to return to the Sea. “I lived in the Sea,” he said when Glorfindel didn’t stop him. “I am one of Ulmö’s children.”

 

“I know that name! Ulmö is one of the Valar! He is Lord of Waters!” Lindir felt proud for remembering that! “Is he your father?”

 

“In a way. He created me and my kin.” Erestor felt lonely and longed for his brothers and sisters.

 

“Then why are you here when you belong in the Sea with your family?” Lindir asked, puzzled.

 

Glorfindel intercepted Erestor’s alarmed expression and answered in the siren’s stead. “Erestor has chosen to live with us because he wants to explore the life of the Firstborn. He will stay with us for quite some time.” The siren gave him a grateful look and Glorfindel smiled ruefully.

 

The answer satisfied Lindir’s curiosity and the Elfling realized he could learn a great many things from one of Ulmö’s children. The fact that Erestor *was* some kind of magical being, as far as the boy was concerned, also appealed to him. “I hope you will like living with Glorfindel and me.”

 

“I hope you will like living with me.” Erestor felt more insecure than he wanted them to know.

 

~~~

 

“Did any problems occur during my absence?” Elrond seated himself close to his wife and placed a hand against her abdomen so he could feel their daughter move about.

 

“No problems,” Melpomaen answered as he smiled at the homely scene. “Your sons took over your duties and performed them well, although grudgingly.”

 

“They are not made to sit behind a desk all day. They are still young and want to explore.” Celebrían understood her sons only too well. Sometimes it vexed her too that she was confined to the house because of her pregnancy. But she didn’t want to risk any complications and had accepted her lot. “They will settle down once they find a mate in life.”

 

Melpomaen coughed in order to clear his throat. “I ask to be excused from the festivities tonight.”

 

“And why is that?” Elrond raised an eyebrow and gave Melpomaen a questioning look. The other Elf was a good friend and they had known each other for a long time. Melpomaen had been one of Ereinion’s advisors before he had accepted the position as Elrond’s Seneschal.

 

“I feel it is best for me not to make an appearance tonight.” Melpomaen however knew he had to do better than that. “Elladan asked me to dance with him.”

 

Celebrían giggled in delight. “And that is your reason why you do not wish to attend? I recall that you are a fairly good dancer, Melpomaen.”

 

Elrond chuckled and nodded his head once. “I agree with my wife. My son asking you to dance with him is hardly a reason to forgo the festivities, my old friend.”

 

“You do not understand!” Frustrated, Melpomaen started to pace the room. “He hinted that he was looking out for a mate!”

 

“But that is wonderful news!” Celebrían clapped her hands. “I have been hoping Elladan would finally start searching for one!”

 

Melpomaen felt like ripping out his hair. “Do you not understand? He hinted that I was a suitable candidate!”

 

Now that silenced Celebrían, but only for a few seconds. “And would that be so terrible an option?” she asked Melpomaen.

 

“I was his tutor! He was my student! He is just past his majority and I am old! It would not do!” Melpomaen continued to pace and avoided looking at the couple, so therefore he didn’t see the amused look Elrond and Celebrían exchanged. “Of course it is terrible! He should be looking out for an Elf more close to his own age, like Orophin! Or Rúmil!”

 

“But what if he fancies you instead?” Elrond rose from the couch, advanced on Melpomaen, and forced him to come to a stop by resting a hand on his friend’s shoulder. “I can not fault Elladan’s choice.”

 

“By the Grace of the Valar! You can not be serious, Elrond! I have nothing to offer someone like Elladan! He is your heir!” Melpomaen felt shocked when he discovered that the couple didn’t oppose Elladan’s choice.

 

“On the contrary; you have much to offer,” Celebrían said from where she was seated on the couch. “I think you ought to attend the festivities tonight, Melpomaen.”

 

“Elrond…please…” Melpomaen gave his friend a pleading look. Elrond was his last hope to escape this mess.

 

“I tend to agree with my wife,” Elrond answered slowly. “I count on you to attend dinner this evening and to dance with my son. I will not have you disappoint him.” Elrond delivered the words with a wicked smile, which left Melpomaen speechless. He couldn’t go against one of his Lord’s direct wishes and would have to attend.

 

 

3\. Courtship Rituals

 

“You need clothes!” Lindir declared in a voice that sounded much older than he was. “You are naked beneath your hair!” Lindir giggled and Glorfindel couldn’t help himself and joined in.

 

“Just have a look in my closet, Lindir. You will find something suitable for Erestor to wear there!” Glorfindel watched Lindir open the closet and search for clothes that would fit the siren. The Valar had truly blessed him by placing Lindir in his way. He had always wanted a child of his own, but since he preferred male companionship to female, he had given up on becoming a father. Lindir however had entered his life and he had embraced the opportunity to raise him. Fortunately Lindir had taken a liking to him in turn and had accepted him as a parent.

 

Erestor didn’t know whom to direct his attention to. Lindir, who was rummaging through Glorfindel’s wardrobe, or the warrior, who was coming his way carrying a brush, comb, and hair pins. What was that Elf up to? He recoiled instinctively and wrapped his fingers around his hair.

 

Erestor’s reaction puzzled Glorfindel, who frowned and stopped walking. “I just thought you would like it if I fixed your hair.”

 

“What is wrong with my hair?” He liked wearing his hair just the way it was!

 

“I thought…” Glorfindel suddenly realized the mistake he had made. He was trying to change the siren into an Elf. “I am sorry.” He placed all of his utensils aside and approached further. “May I?” He raised his hands, palm upward.

 

Uncertain on what Glorfindel was up to, Erestor carefully nodded. The next moment, Glorfindel slid his fingers through the raven hair and didn’t encounter any tangles. The hair felt soft and alive. “Your hair is perfect the way it is.” But the siren *did* have to wear clothes. “I am sorry, but you can not attend the festivities naked.”

 

Erestor understood that he had to wear clothes and was comfortable with that as long as Glorfindel left his hair alone. “What will happen tonight?”

 

Lindir returned, dragging long, blue robes behind him. The material was too heavy for the Elfling to carry. He pushed it into Erestor’s hands and smiled, pleased. “You should wear that.” Erestor would look good in midnight-blue.

 

Glorfindel smiled and answered the siren’s question. “We shall eat and drink. Some Elves will dance, others will tell stories and the minstrels will make music and sing.”

 

“Sing?” The siren perked up. He would love to sing, but didn’t know how it would affect the listeners.

 

“And later, I have a surprise for you,” Glorfindel hinted wickedly. Lindir pulled at his sleeve and the warrior briefly focused on the Elfling again. “What is it, Lindir?”

 

“Do you also need house shoes?” Lindir was eager to please and would hunt down a pair of comfortable house shoes if Glorfindel said yes.

 

“That is an excellent idea! Of course, we do need shoes.” Glorfindel chuckled when Lindir took off again.

 

Erestor observed them closely and felt the love that surrounded Glorfindel and Lindir. The two Elves loved each other like they were kin and he wondered again was there enough room left for him to move into their lives like that?

 

“Let me help you.” Glorfindel removed the traveling cloak from Erestor’s shoulders and decided not to bother with socks or underwear. The siren wasn’t used to wearing them and would feel even more uncomfortable. At least the robes were loose and non-restrictive. He helped the siren into the robes and straightened the fabric.

 

Erestor lifted his hair and smoothed it down his back. Wearing robes felt odd, but he could deal with it for Glorfindel’s sake. “What is expected from me tonight?” He wanted to be prepared.

 

Glorfindel gave the siren a reassuring look. “All you need to do is to chat with Elrond and me. Nothing else is required from you.” He would have loved to whirl the siren about on the dance floor, but Erestor still had a hard time to stay on his feet unaided. Maybe in the future they could work on sharing a dance.

 

“I do not want to cause offense,” Erestor explained.

 

“I understand that.” It would take time for the siren to grow accustomed to living among the Firstborn. At that moment, Lindir returned carrying a comfortable looking pair of brown house shoes. Knowing that the Elfling wanted to be praised, Glorfindel ruffled his hair and placed the shoes in front of the siren. “Please try them on.”

 

Erestor did and had trouble finding his balance once he wore them. The house shoes were awkward and, although he tried to walk in them, he eventually gave Glorfindel another pleading look.

 

Glorfindel correctly interpreted the look and said, “Nay, you do not have to wear them if you can not walk properly.”

 

Erestor gave Lindir an apologetic look. “I am sorry, little one, but…”

 

But Lindir nodded his head understandingly. “You do not normally wear clothes or shoes when you are in the water. I understand that.”

 

Touched, the siren stroked Lindir’s blond hair. “You are a very wise boy, Lindir. I like you.” It was the truth: he liked the Elfling. There was an innocence and charm to Lindir that attracted him. Lindir possessed some magic of his own like most Elflings did.

 

“And you look dashing too!” Glorfindel declared as he patted Lindir’s hair.

 

Lindir beamed with pride and curled his fingers around Glorfindel’s hand. The warrior had become his hero a long time ago and Lindir adored him. To receive such a compliment was overwhelming.

 

The siren smiled warmly at the delighted expression on Lindir’s face. He had been afraid that he wouldn’t like living in Imladris and that he would only be a burden to Glorfindel. But he was slowly beginning to understand how big Glorfindel’s heart really was.

 

~~~

 

Melpomaen fidgeted with the fabric of his formal robes. He had obeyed Elrond and had joined them in the Hall of Fire, but he didn’t feel comfortable. Although Elrohir sat in-between him and Elladan, he had felt Elladan’s eyes on him during most of the evening.

 

Elladan sensed Melpomaen’s nervousness and regretted causing his friend to panic. Maybe he should have been more tactful earlier that day, but the comment had just slipped out. Melpomaen averted his gaze and Elladan sighed as he realized that he shouldn’t come on too strong so he directed his attention away from the Seneschal and studied Glorfindel, who was entertaining both Lindir and Erestor with his heroic tales.

 

Involuntarily, his gaze drifted back to Melpomaen’s form. He had felt attracted to his former tutor for a while now, yet had not acted upon it. Elrohir had advised him to be honest and tell Melpomaen about the attraction, but Elladan hadn’t been certain the Seneschal would accept him, and it appeared he had been right. Melpomaen wasn’t very accepting of this development. He still wanted a chance with the Advisor though. If Melpomaen rejected him, he would at least have tried to win him over.

 

After drawing in a deep breath, Elladan pushed back his chair, rose, and made his way over to Melpomaen. “You promised you would dance with me.” Melpomaen looked lovely to him that evening. The long, brown hair had been forced into an intricate braiding pattern, but here and there a strand had managed to free itself of confinement. Melpomaen’s brown eyes hesitantly met his and Elladan noticed the nervous twitch that appeared at the left corner of the Seneschal’s mouth. Dressed in rich browns and reds, Melpomaen looked young and approachable.

 

Melpomaen knew only too well that he couldn’t refuse Elladan, for then he would embarrass them both, and some Elves were already looking their way. It would be best to give in. “One dance then.”

 

Elladan sighed, relieved. He had received his chance. He extended a hand and pulled Melpomaen to his feet. After leading him to the dance floor, Elladan wrapped an arm around the elder Elf’s waist and pulled him close. “Is dancing with me truly such a horrendous task?”

 

Melpomaen grew pale. “Oh no, please do not think such a thing!”

 

“What else am I to think when you shy away from my touch?” Elladan knew he had to put his point across if he wanted a real chance to win Melpomaen’s affection. “What am I to think when you would rather not dance with me?”

 

“I am sorry,” Melpomaen whispered. “It was never my intention to hurt your feelings. I just believe this is inappropriate.” He averted his eyes and stared at the wall behind Elladan. It had been ages since he had danced. The last time had been at Ereinion’s court and his dancing partner had been a half-Elf as well, but that half-Elf had been Elrond.

 

Melpomaen’s words made Elladan frown. “Why do you think it is inappropriate for me to spend time with you or even to merely dance?”

“Because I was your teacher once and you were my student.” One part of Melpomaen wanted the music to continue forever and another part wanted it to stop that very moment. Losing his heart to Elladan was dangerous.

 

“You used the past tense, Mel. I *was* your student and you *were* my teacher.” Elladan was not going to give up so easily. “Things have changed now.”

 

Melpomaen sighed and finally made eye contact with Elladan. “Are you determined to pursue me or is this just a game?” He had to know for sure.

 

“This is no game...at least not to me.” Elladan firmly nodded. “I have wanted to talk to you about this for quite some time. Even Elrohir urged me to confide in you.”

 

“He knows?” Melpomaen’s gaze fluttered from Elladan to Elrohir. The other twin gave him a wink, confirming his suspicions.

 

“Elrohir is my twin. He knows everything about me and I know everything about him.” Elladan didn’t quite understand why Melpomaen felt worried. “Elrohir and I do not keep secrets from each other.”

 

“And he told you to confide in me?” Elrohir approved then? Both of them had gone mad! “Elladan, I am too old for you!”

 

“Age does not matter. My father is older than my mother. Does that mean they have no right to be together?”

 

“Elladan, their age difference does not compare to ours. You are eighty years old and I am over four thousand years old!”

 

“And that is a problem why?” Elladan cocked his head. Melpomaen looked young to him, as young as Elrohir did. “They are only numbers, Melpomaen. What counts is what I feel in my heart. And I am smitten with you. If only you would give me a chance!”

 

Melpomaen felt trapped. He knew he could not count on Elrond to back him up. His old friend seemed to like the idea of having Elladan court him. What was an Elf to do in such circumstances? What could he do but give in gracefully? He could let Elladan court him for a while and when the half-Elf finally realized that they weren’t meant to be together, he would let him down gently. He had always cared for Elladan and, if he was brutally honest with himself, Elladan had always been his favorite, though he had never let it show when he was teaching the twins.

 

The truth was that it had never occurred to him that one of the young half-Elves might find him attractive because he didn’t think of himself as attractive. He thought of himself as an Elf who had had his exciting moments in the past when he had served Ereinion. To consider the possibility of taking Elladan as a lover was so far fetched that he found it impossible to believe it could come true. 

 

Melpomaen moistened his lips and answered, “Elladan, I do not think this is wise, but…” Elladan had wanted to protest, but then he had heard the ‘but’ and kept silent. “But I can see you are determined to court me.” Elladan nodded repeatedly and Melpomaen sighed before continuing. “I will let you court me, although I believe it is folly for you to pursue me. I have nothing to offer you, Elladan.”

 

“You are wrong and I will show you just how wrong!” Elladan gave Elrohir a triumphant look, signaling to his twin that he won his way with Melpomaen. Elrohir gave him a wink and the twins grinned at each other. Now it was up to Elladan to prove to Melpomaen that they were indeed suited for each other.

 

~~~

 

“Come with me,” Glorfindel ordered as he pulled the siren from his chair. Erestor had done his best to blend in during the evening, but Glorfindel could tell how taxing the effort had been. He wanted to do something that would replenish Erestor’s spirits.

 

“But what about the little one?” Erestor didn’t want Glorfindel to neglect Lindir just because he had entered their lives.

 

“Look at them,” Glorfindel retorted and pointed at Celebrían and Elrond, who were entertaining the Elfling. “They are perfect parents. Lindir will not mind spending time with them and I have something to show you.”

 

The siren followed Glorfindel, feeling curious after all. He allowed the warrior to lead him down several flights of stairs. “Are we going underground?”

 

“Aye, we are.” Glorfindel hoped Erestor would like his little surprise. He was fairly sure the siren would.

 

Erestor walked slowly beside Glorfindel as they entered the underground caves. His nostrils flared and his skin itched as he detected the salt in the air. He gave Glorfindel an inquisitive look.

 

“Elrond and I found these pools by accident and we have been using them ever since. Most Elves come here during the day though.” Glorfindel raised an arm and pointed at the large pool to their right. “That one has salt water since the Bruinen is its source. I thought you would like to swim.”

 

Tears of happiness gathered in Erestor’s eyes. “That is so very thoughtful of you. So kind.” Glorfindel guided him to the rim and he went willingly, already shrugging out of his robes. “May I?” he asked as he readied himself to dive into the water.

 

“That is why I brought you here.” Glorfindel took a step aside and watched the siren dive into the water. He had the feeling he would never tire of seeing the transformation the siren went through. The long legs disappeared and a silver-scaled tail appeared.

 

Erestor felt divine as he glided through the surprisingly warm water. There had to be a hot spring nearby. For one moment, he forgot that he was cursed and could never swim in the Sea again.

 

Glorfindel sat on his heels and smiled. Watching Erestor was a pleasure and he surmised they would be spending many nights there. Surprised, he saw that the siren was on his way over to him and wondered what was wrong. A moment later, Erestor’s head appeared from beneath the water and a thousand water droplets clung to the face and the hair. “Is the pool not to your liking?”

 

“I love it,” the siren replied coyly. “But I was wondering if you could join me. Elves can swim, can they not? I would like to share this with you.”

 

Glorfindel considered the request. “Aye, Elves can swim.”

 

“Then why are you hesitant to join me?”

 

Glorfindel honestly didn’t know the answer to that question. “I shall join you. Just give me one moment to undress.” Glorfindel removed his boots, socks, leggings, underwear, and shirt and then waded into the water. “This is nice,” he whispered once the warm water cradled his form. Something smooth glided across his thigh and he realized it had been the siren’s tail that had made contact with his skin. Swimming after Erestor, he followed him until they had reached the center of the pool. There, he could still stand and Glorfindel watched Erestor’s form with great interest. “May I touch your tail?”

 

The siren nodded. “I realize my tail intrigues you. You may touch it.” Feeling Glorfindel’s fingertips stroke his tail caused Erestor to quiver. No Elf had ever touched him like that before – so intimately. A moment later, he moved away from Glorfindel’s fingers as the touch awoke a strange sensation deep inside him. “Can we come here often? I would like that.”

 

“We can come here every evening,” Glorfindel replied and let himself float on the water. It had been a while since he had been there last. Normally he went there alone and it was nice to have company for a change. “Would you sing for me one of these days?” He knew it was too early to ask Erestor to sing for him that very evening, but maybe sometime in the future, the siren would indulge him.

 

Erestor averted his gaze and swam further away from the Elf. “I do not dare sing. What if it would cause you to drown?” He cared too much for the Elf to take such a risk.

 

“But you do not feel the urge to sing right now?” Erestor shook his head and Glorfindel continued, “Then I am in no danger when I am with you.”

 

Erestor wanted to believe him, but he was afraid to do so. He went under the surface and explored the pool, ignoring Glorfindel for a while so he could sort out his raging emotions.

 

~~~

 

An hour later, Glorfindel sought out the siren and said, “It is time for us to leave. We need to pick up Lindir and take him home. I always tuck him in when I am at home.”

 

Erestor had known the moment would come, but he still regretted having to leave the pool. He wanted to stay down there forever. But eventually he followed Glorfindel out of the pool. It hurt when his tail changed into legs again. He stumbled, gasped, and sat quietly in order to catch his breath. His long hair tumbled in front of his face, but then Glorfindel was beside him and pushed it back behind his right ear. “It hurts,” Erestor explained. “The longer I stay in the water, the more my body becomes used to being in my original form again.”

 

“I am sorry,” Glorfindel whispered and stroked the raven head. “If there is something I can do to ease the pain, please let me know.”

 

“Thank you, but there is nothing you can do. Just give me a moment to catch my breath.”

 

Glorfindel remained at the siren’s side and eventually curled his fingers around a trembling hand, showing his support that way.

 

~~~

 

Lindir was already asleep on his feet when they collected him from Elrond’s arms. Glorfindel carried the Elfling and Erestor managed to keep up with him since the warrior walked slowly. Still, Erestor was relieved when he could lie down on the bed and take the weight off of his feet.

 

Glorfindel carried Lindir into the boy’s room, removed his clothes, and put him into a night shirt before tucking him in. He kissed the Elfling’s brow and sang a lullaby. Once he was absolutely certain that Lindir was fast asleep, he returned to the siren’s side. “You look tired.”

 

The transformation *had* drained him and Erestor stretched his long legs. “I will become used to this.” Glorfindel stripped until he was only wearing his leggings and stretched out on his side beside Erestor. The siren moved into his arms and rested his raven head against Glorfindel’s shoulder. “I hope I am not a burden to you. I do not want that.”

 

“I said it before, Erestor. You are no burden.” Glorfindel tucked the raven head beneath his chin and held the siren close.

 

Erestor listened to Glorfindel’s breathing evening out as the warrior dozed off. What was this strange feeling that had settled in the pit of his stomach since Glorfindel had joined him in the pool? He had never felt anything like it before.

 

~~~

 

Melpomaen allowed Elladan to escort him to his rooms, but then stepped away from the half-Elf and opened the door to his rooms. “Elladan…” He didn’t really know how to handle the awkward situation.

 

Elladan was much better prepared though and said, “I shall see you tomorrow at breakfast. I hope you will rest well tonight and maybe you will even dream of me.” Feeling bold, he quickly placed a chaste kiss on Melpomaen’s lips.

 

Elladan’s pace overwhelmed Melpomaen and he was about to tell the half-Elf that when he realized that his young suitor was already rounding the corner. Shaking his head, he just stood there, feeling quite dazed.

 

~~~

 

Melpomaen went to bed, but sleep eluded him. All he could think about was Elladan’s kiss. He tossed and turned and, when someone knocked on his door hard, he welcomed the intrusion. Within seconds, he was out of his bed and had slipped into his morning robe. “What is amiss?” he asked as he opened the door.

 

“I beg your pardon, master Melpomaen,” the guard answered. “But Mithrandir has just arrived and we do not know what to do.”

 

“I will have guest rooms readied. Offer him food and drink. I will join you in a moment.” Melpomaen welcomed the distraction for it helped him focus on something else but Elladan. He quickly slipped into his formal robes to ready everything for their guest.

 

~~~

 

The siren remained awake through the night and listened alternatively to the wind making the leaves rustle just outside the window and Glorfindel’s breathing. If he listened real close, he could also hear Lindir’s breathing. As he lay there, he realized just how lucky he was to have found a home with these wonderful Elves. When they had come for him on that rock, he had fully expected them to end his life.

 

Life in Imladris was like nothing he had thought it would be. The Elves were kind and they seemed to want him there, but that was basically because they didn’t know about the atrocities he had committed. If they knew, they would cast him out or try to punish him like the Elves living in the Havens had wanted to do.

 

He had to be a model ‘Elf’ while he lived there. He would do his best to please everyone and push back his own needs. He couldn’t afford for even one of them to grow suspicious and find out the truth about him.

 

~~~

 

“Lord Elrond?” Melpomaen had seen light coming from beneath the door and surmised the half-Elf was still awake. So he called out to the Elf-Lord softly and patiently waited for a reply. A minute later, the door opened and Elrond appeared. The Elf-Lord was already dressed in his nightshirt and had quickly slipped into his morning robes.

 

“Melpomaen? It is late. Can this not wait until tomorrow?” Seeing the expression on his friend’s face he hoped it wasn’t something Elladan had done that had brought his Seneschal to him.

 

“I thought you might want to know that Mithrandir arrived an hour ago. I had rooms readied and he is staying in the guest wing. He said he wants to talk to you in the morning.”

Elrond actually smiled. “That is good news!” Now he didn’t have to send for the wizard and could ask about lifting the curse right away. “Thank you for telling me, but you should return to your bed now, my friend.”

 

“I can not sleep.” Melpomaen looked startled and quickly covered his mouth. He hadn’t wanted to say that.

 

“And why is that?” Elrond gave his friend a compassionate look. “I trust Elladan did not cross any borders you have set? He can be stubborn and single-minded. I am afraid I am to blame for that. He inherited that family trait from me.”

 

Melpomaen blushed much to his consternation. “He kissed me.”

 

“And you found it not pleasurable?” Since this was turning into a longer conversation, Elrond stepped into the corridor and closed the door behind him. He didn’t want his wife to wake up due to their talking.

 

“Elrond,” Melpomaen retorted in a voice that showed they had been friends for many centuries. “It is not right. It is not. Why does he not pursue Orophin? Or Rúmil? Or even Haldir? Why me?”

 

Elrond smiled warmly and caressed Melpomaen’s face. “There is much beauty in you, my friend.”

 

Melpomaen’s blush deepened. “Oh, stop it. I am no handsome Elf.” He had always known he looked plain and had accepted that long ago.

 

“Not all beauty lies on the outside, my friend. You are beautiful on the inside too.”

 

It was the little word Elrond added, *too*, that had Melpomaen shaking his head. “You do not have to say that, you know.”

 

“Why should I not speak the truth? Melpomaen, when was the last time you looked in the mirror? Really looked?” Elrond drew his hand back and put it on the doorknob. It was time to return to his wife’s side and guard her sleep.

 

“I do not understand why you encourage Elladan in his quest to win my love.” Melpomaen shook his head and started to turn away from Elrond, but the half-Elf grabbed him by the shoulders.

 

“Elladan made an excellent choice by choosing you. I agree with my son that you would make a fine mate.” Elrond surmised Melpomaen needed to hear it. “You are a kind Elf with a great heart. You are wise, supportive, and you will never harm any Elf willingly. My son’s heart is safe with you. Those are just a few reasons why I encourage Elladan to go after you and, by Elbereth, I hope he will succeed.” After that statement, Elrond disappeared inside his rooms and closed the door behind him, leaving a very shocked looking Melpomaen standing in the corridor.

 

~~~

 

Mithrandir stood at the window and looked out over a peaceful Imladris that had been lured into sleep. Well, most of the inhabitants were asleep, except for one very special being. Mithrandir could sense the siren’s presence. Sensing it had been the main reason why he had journeyed to Imladris when he should have been on his way to visit with Saruman.

 

The wizard wondered what had led this child of Ulmö to Imladris and wanted to know why he sensed dark magic whenever he reached out to him.

 

~~~

 

“You look tired,” Elrohir remarked as they rose early that morning. He had heard his twin toss and turn until he had fallen asleep. “Is Melpomaen keeping you awake?” He gave his twin a cheeky smile and then a wink.

 

Elladan was in too good a mood to be cross with his twin. “At least *I* know who I am in love with!” he countered easily. Elrohir tended to be in love with a different Elf each day. The other day it was Haldir and that day it would probably be Rúmil. “Or do you fancy Orophin at the moment?”

 

Elrohir blushed. “I was actually thinking about Saelbeth.” Or Silinde. Both blond Elves were rather stunning and held a position that would make them acceptable in Elrond’s eyes.

 

Elladan threw back his head and laughed warmly. “Enjoy being in love, Elrohir, though you might want to decide which Elf you would like to pursue eventually.”

 

“I have time,” Elrohir replied, not in the least concerned that he was always quickly falling in and out love. He was convinced that would change the moment he encountered his true love.

 

~~~

 

“Mithrandir! I am glad you are here! I was going to send out messengers to find you!” Elrond embraced the wizard and then headed for a comfortable chair next to the fire place. He sat down and arranged his formal robes around him. “Please sit so we can talk,” he said and gestured for Mithrandir to sit down next to him.

 

Mithrandir obliged the half-Elf and seated himself. “I think I know what you want to discuss with me. Something magical came to Imladris.”

 

Elrond nodded once. “His name is Erestor and he is a siren – one of Ulmö’s children.”

 

Mithrandir cocked his head. “One of the children of the Sea? I am impressed.” But he sensed more than that.

 

Elrond nodded again. It wasn’t hard to guess what Mithrandir was thinking. “A wizard cursed him, forcing him to use his singing voice to cause mariners to drown. We found him in the Havens, where he was responsible for several deaths, and brought him here, since he is safe here. Glorfindel is determined to find a way to lift the curse.”

 

“Glorfindel, you say?” Mithrandir frowned.

 

“Aye, Glorfindel has taken the siren under his wing.” Elrond paused and then added, “He took a liking to Erestor the moment they met and has been the siren’s champion ever since.”

 

Mithrandir considered everything he had learned and slid his fingers through his long beard. “I should talk to Glorfindel then.”

 

“Do you know of a way to lift the curse?” Elrond asked, leaning in closer.

 

Mithrandir shook his head. “Maybe Saruman the White knows of a way. Before I can search for a cure, I need to know the identity of the wizard who cursed him. I do not know of an evil wizard, but maybe Saruman does.” All wizards were sworn to do good.

 

“Do you want to talk to Glorfindel now?”

 

Mithrandir nodded his head. “Aye, for I will not stay long. I am only passing through.” He would like to talk to the siren too, though the answer to their problem lay with Glorfindel. Glorfindel was the only one who could lift the curse.

~~~

 

“Good morning, Mel. I hope you slept well?” Elladan seated himself next to the nervous looking Seneschal and inspected the contents of the other Elf’s plate. He hoped Melpomaen was going to eat more than that. Melpomaen had always been skinny and Elladan wouldn’t mind Melpomaen adding a few pounds.

 

Melpomaen sighed. With Elladan looking at him, he found it hard to eat more. “Mithrandir arrived during the night.”

 

“And you had to look after his needs?” Elladan studied the elder Elf a bit more closely. Melpomaen possessed a somewhat brittle beauty which faltered whenever the elder Elf neglected himself. “And who takes care of your needs?”

 

Melpomaen almost choked on his tea. Elrond, who was seated close to them, chuckled, and Melpomaen shot his old friend a glare. It vexed him that Elrond supported Elladan’s cause. “I do.”

 

“Do you really?” Elladan inclined his head. “For starters, you eat too little.”

 

Melpomaen’s eyes almost bulged from their sockets. No one had ever told him that before! “I eat enough!”

 

Elladan sighed. “Will you allow me to bring you some treats during lunch?”

 

Melpomaen desperately tried to find a way out. “I will be working all day.”

 

Elrond decided it was time to come to his son’s aid. “We will pause for lunch.”

 

“Excellent. I will see you then!” Elladan grabbed hold of Melpomaen’s hand and squeezed the fingers. After giving the elder Elf a last, stunning smile, he exited the room to join the guards for their training session.

 

“You should not encourage him like that,” Melpomaen said angrily.

 

“I do what I think is best.” Elrond rose from his chair. He had promised to join Mithrandir, who had briefly left to freshen up and change into a new set of clothes. “I will see you later today.”

 

Melpomaen shook his head and wondered what he had found himself in when he had agreed to let Elladan woo him.

 

~~~~

 

Erestor felt apprehensive when he caught sight of the gray-haired wizard that approached them. The fact that Elrond walked alongside Mithrandir didn’t reassure him. He felt the power the wizard radiated and recognized its potential. Therefore it wasn’t unusual that he tried to hide behind Glorfindel.

 

Glorfindel frowned at Erestor’s odd behavior, but then smiled upon seeing Mithrandir. The wizard had become a friend and Glorfindel was glad to see him, hoping Mithrandir could help him lift the curse. “My good, old friend!” Glorfindel patted the wizard on his back and smiled at him. “I am glad you are here.”

 

“Well met, Glorfindel. It is always a pleasure to meet up with you!” Mithrandir gave the golden-haired Elf a warm smile. “And this must be Erestor.” The siren was trying to hide from his view, but was doing a poor job. There was nowhere Erestor could hide. “My name is Mithrandir and I am a friend. I mean you well.”

 

Erestor found that hard to believe as he recalled another wizard who had harmed him. Maybe Mithrandir was only pretending to be his friend.

 

Mithrandir had been advancing on Erestor, but came to a halt. He saw the fear in the dark eyes and didn’t want to add to the siren’s unease. “Greetings, child of the Sea.”

 

Erestor still didn’t trust Mithrandir and stayed safely behind Glorfindel. He wanted to put as much distance as possible between the wizard and him.

 

“Glorfindel, a word please?” Since he had to talk to Glorfindel about the curse, Mithrandir felt it was best to carry on the conversation with the Elf instead of also trying to engage the siren. “Walk with me.”

 

“I will be right back.” Glorfindel smiled reassuringly at the siren. “Elrond will stay with you if you do not want to be alone.” Erestor nodded his head and Glorfindel gave Elrond a meaningful look, telling the half-Elf to be careful around the siren.

 

With a heavy heart Erestor watched Glorfindel walk toward Mithrandir. Rationally he knew Glorfindel wasn’t in any immediate danger, but a part of him remained worried that Mithrandir wasn’t the friendly wizard he seemed to be.

 

~~~

 

“Your friend is suspicious of me,” Mithrandir started off their conversation.

 

“He has good reason to be.” Glorfindel fell into step with the wizard. “Did Elrond tell you what happened?”

 

“He told me about the curse and that you are determined to find a way to lift it.”

 

“Do you know of a way?” Glorfindel asked hopefully.

 

“I can only lift the curse if I know the identity of the wizard who cursed our child of the Sea.”

 

“I asked Erestor that once. He does not know who the wizard was.”

 

Mithrandir came to a halt and so did Glorfindel. The wizard placed his hands on the Elf’s shoulders and looked into Glorfindel’s radiant blue eyes from beneath his bushy eyebrows. There was only one piece of advice he could give the Elf. “Love is stronger than hate. Remember that.”

 

“Surely you can offer me better advice than just that?” Glorfindel had hoped Mithrandir would know of a way to lift the curse!

 

But Mithrandir merely smiled. In a way he *had* just given Glorfindel a way to lift the curse. The Elf just didn’t realize that yet.

 

~~~

 

As promised, Elrond kept Erestor company during Glorfindel’s absence. But the half-Elf wasn’t the only one close: Lindir had joined them as well. It was time for the boy’s morning break from his lessons and he had chosen to spend his time with Erestor that day.

 

“Erestor!” Lindir ran toward the siren and crawled onto the adult’s lap, failing to see the somewhat shocked expression on his face at being ‘attacked’ in that way. Lindir had developed a preference for Erestor’s hair, which seemed to possess a life of its own, so wrapped his greedy little hands around the thick strands.

 

The siren told himself to remain calm. Lindir was just a child and he had to learn how to deal with the little one if he was to live with them. “Good morning, Lindir,” he mumbled, hoping he wasn’t making any mistakes.

 

“Good morning, Erestor! Good morning, uncle Elrond!” Lindir gave the half-Elf a winning smile. He liked Elrond because the adult never refused to play with him and Elrond knew what games a boy his age liked best. “I studied hard today!” he declared proudly.

 

“What did you learn then?” Elrond asked, making conversation. They were in Glorfindel’s rooms and he knew his way about them, so he quickly found a pot to heat water in for tea. While he busied himself he kept a close look on his charges.

 

“I learned about Fingon!” Lindir loved hearing all the tales about their ancestors. Silinde and Saelbeth were great teachers and knew how to captivate his attention.

 

Since Lindir’s attention was focused on Elrond, Erestor started to feel more at ease. Lindir was an endless bundle of energy and couldn’t sit still on his lap. The boy’s enthusiasm reached him and, for the first time, Erestor regretted that he would never know the joy of being a parent. Ulmö’s children didn’t marry, neither did they sire offspring. Caring for Lindir came as close to caring for a child as he would ever experience and so he decided to savor these moments and treasure them.

 

~~~

 

Glorfindel returned an hour later without Mithrandir in his wake and Elrond took that as his clue to leave the two. Lindir had already returned to his teachers and Elrond could tell by looking at Glorfindel’s face that his friend wanted to talk to the siren.

 

Erestor sensed the tension and disappointment that had built in Glorfindel and worried that the Elf had bad tidings for him. “What did he say?” he asked eventually, softly.

 

Glorfindel laughed bitterly. “He told me that there is nothing he can do as long as he does not know who exactly cursed you.”

 

Erestor’s shoulders slumped forward. “Then I shall remain cursed forever.”

 

Glorfindel looked at the siren and cringed at seeing the effect his words had had on Erestor. He didn’t want to see the siren so depressed and walked over to him. Erestor was sitting down and Glorfindel lowered himself onto his heels so he could lift the handsome face to study Erestor’s expression. “But Mithrandir also tried to give me hope. He told me that love is stronger than hate. I just do not know yet how that can help us lift the curse.”

 

Erestor’s sorrow lightened when he looked into Glorfindel’s trustful eyes and a gentle smile even surfaced on his face. “I am grateful that our paths crossed, Glorfindel. You are giving me a reason to carry on, even though I know I shall never return to the Sea or my kin. Your presence comforts me.”

 

Glorfindel didn’t know why he did it, but he rested his head on Erestor’s knees and enjoyed feeling the siren’s fingers stroke his hair. It was no use in denying the truth any longer. He realized that only too well that he was falling in love with the siren and could only hope that Erestor was developing some feelings for him in turn.

 

~~~

 

Melpomaen’s gaze was currently directed at the clock. Lunch hour was drawing closer and he hoped Elladan had forgotten about bringing him those treats the half-Elf had hinted at. And why did Elladan think he was too skinny to begin with? A mirror hung on the wall and Melpomaen studied his reflection. He just didn’t see what Elladan thought was so attractive about him. All he saw was a plain looking Elf glaring back at him with angry eyes.

 

Elladan stood in the doorway carrying the tray that held the sweets and tea and watched Melpomaen study himself with such angry eyes. It was beyond him why Melpomaen thought he wasn’t desirable. “I brought lunch,” he announced, making his presence known as he stepped into the antechamber.

 

Melpomaen sighed. Apparently Elladan hadn’t forgotten about their little arrangement. “You are too early. I have not finished my work yet.”

 

Elladan placed the tray onto the desk and then sat on the corner. “I just talked to my father. He told me that he gave you the afternoon off.”

 

Melpomaen blinked. Elrond hadn’t told him that! Did that mean…?

 

“I have you to myself for the rest of the day,” Elladan declared triumphantly. “And you are to decide what we do after I feed you some treats!” Maybe the best tactic was to keep Melpomaen unbalanced. Maybe then he would have his way with the elder Elf.

 

“I do not know… I would not know what to do…” Melpomaen filled his days with work. There was little he did for ‘fun’ as Elladan would phrase it.

 

“In that case, I will think of something. Now eat.” Elladan selected a small piece of fruit cake and offered it to Melpomaen, but the Seneschal merely looked at him in wonder. So Elladan boldly pushed the sweet substance past the elder Elf’s lips. “Eat,” he ordered and chuckled.

 

Elladan’s move stunned Melpomaen and he automatically swallowed the sweet offering. “Elladan,” he mumbled a moment later. “You can do so much better.”

 

It still eluded Elladan how it was possible that Melpomaen thought so little of himself. “You are treasure, Mel and I shall find a way to show you.”

 

Melpomaen however remained unimpressed. He had only tried to woo one Elf once and that Elf had rejected him. That had instilled the belief within him that no one else would ever want him. And then Elladan came along and declared he wanted him. Melpomaen couldn’t believe that…and he doubted Elladan would find a way to convince him.

 

4\. Love

 

Melpomaen still wondered how he had put himself into this situation. Elladan had suggested that they go riding and, when he had agreed to the plan, he had assumed they would each be riding their own horse. But Elladan had surprised him by only taking the half-Elf’s stallion out and declaring they were going to share the horse. So he had ended up seated in front of the young half-Elf with Elladan’s arms wrapped tightly around his waist. He could only wonder what else Elladan had in mind for him. “Where are we headed?” he asked curiously.

 

“The Bruinen! Arien is about to set and Ithil shall rise shortly.” Elladan wanted to bring a touch of romance to Melpomaen’s life. He rested his chin on Melpomaen’s shoulder and smiled as he inhaled the other Elf’s scent. It was beyond him how Melpomaen could think of himself as plain and boring. “Will you tell me about your life? I want to know what happened to you.”

 

Elladan’s request took Melpomaen aback and he turned his head to look into the half-Elf’s gray eyes. “Why do you want to know?”

 

“Because I am curious and I want to know everything that happened to you. I *really* want to know you!” Elladan chuckled. “Do you really find it that hard to understand that I am interested in you?”

 

“Actually, yes.” They reached the Bruinen and Melpomaen slipped from the horse’s back first. He walked over to the waterside and his features took on a pensive expression. Elladan walked up behind him, but the half-Elf remained at a distance, sensing Melpomaen’s discomfort. Melpomaen realized that there was no way out for him. The only way he would make Elladan understand why he was the way he was would be to explain himself to the half-Elf, but that meant baring part of his soul to Elladan.

 

“You look troubled. Why is that?” Feeling the need to cross the distance between them all of a sudden, Elladan took a step closer to the distressed Elf and curled one arm around Melpomaen’s shoulders and pulled him close. “You need to tell me this, do you not know that?”

 

“I know it,” Melpomaen admitted softly. “But I am not looking forward to telling you.”

 

“Please trust in me, Melpomaen. You know me. You have known me all my life. You should know I care for you.” Elladan hoped Melpomaen would find the courage to confide in him. It was the only way for them to move on.

 

Melpomaen sighed and closed his eyes. “It began when we assembled at Mount Orodruin. We were about to attack the Evil One and every Elf capable of bearing arms had come to fortify Ereinion’s army. Everyone had come… Celeborn and Galadriel, even Oropher…” Melpomaen drew in a deep breath and mentally prepared himself to relive everything. “Thranduil had reached his majority the year before and had been eager to take part in the war.” A smile surfaced on Melpomaen’s face. “He was also looking for a mate, and I…” The smile on the Seneschal’s face faded and the eyes opened, carrying a depressed expression.

 

Still uncertain of what exactly Melpomaen wanted to share with him, Elladan moved until he stood in front of the elder Elf. He moved closer still, wrapping his arms around the other Elf’s waist while resting his brow against Melpomaen’s. He didn’t speak, giving Melpomaen the time he needed to sort out his thoughts.

 

“I was a fool back then. I actually thought I had a chance to win Thranduil’s heart.” There, he had finally said it! Elladan knew his secret! “I tried my best to court him. At first, he did not notice my efforts, but when he eventually did, he told me that I was not an acceptable match and that was it. End of story.” Melpomaen didn’t want to look into Elladan’s eyes, but since their brows were resting against each other, he had no choice but to look into the gray eyes. “I never fell in love again after that. I guarded my heart closely.”

 

Elladan swallowed hard and gave Melpomaen a look filled with understanding. He raised a hand and let his fingers glide through the brown hair. “Thranduil is a fool then for not recognizing your kind and gentle soul.” Elladan then drew in a deep breath and prepared to deliver maybe the most important speech of his life. “But Mel, I am not Thranduil. I *see* you and I want to know you like only a lover can. I understand that Thranduil hurt you and that you stopped trying after being rejected, but do you not want life to be more than work? I know you serve my father well, but Mel, there is more in life. I am offering you a chance to discover what it is like to have a lover. Do you not want to find out? Do you not care about me in turn? And do not lie to me! I will know it when you lie!”

 

Melpomaen wanted to avert his eyes, but found he couldn’t. A pure and driven tone colored Elladan’s eyes, telling him the half-Elf was telling him the truth. “I do not understand what you love about me, Elladan, but yes, I have always cared for you. I still do.” He might even be developing feelings for the half-Elf, but was he ready to admit that? “Elladan, I find this hard to believe – to understand.”

 

Elladan rested his hand at the nape of Melpomaen’s neck and stroked the sensitive skin there. “Maybe you need to stop thinking, Mel. Maybe you need to start feeling. Something tells me you have not allowed yourself to feel deeply for a long time.”

 

Melpomaen closed his eyes and moaned at the delicious sensation that Elladan’s fingers were causing. Never before had anyone touched him that way and he quivered with the new sensation swiping through his body. “Elladan,” he whispered, trying to stop the half-Elf from waking all those feelings inside him.

 

But Elladan merely smiled and leaned in closer to touch his lips to Melpomaen’s. As far as he was concerned this was the opportune moment to kiss the elder Elf. Melpomaen’s eyelids fluttered and then opened, but the Seneschal didn’t pull away from the kiss and, feeling encouraged, Elladan deepened it.

 

~~~

 

When Glorfindel returned to his rooms that evening, he found Lindir seated on Erestor’s lap. The Elfling’s little fingers were moving through the raven hair in a combing motion, and the siren was allowing it. That put a smile on Glorfindel’s face, since he remembered how vehement Erestor had looked at him when he had approached the siren with a brush and a comb.

 

“Good evening,” he said and closed the door behind him. It warmed his heart that Lindir had taken a liking to Erestor. He had vowed to always put the Elfling’s needs first when he had taken the orphan in and seeing him interact so easily with the siren was the best thing that could have happened to them.

 

Erestor looked up and smiled at the golden-haired Elf. “Good evening, Glorfindel.” When Glorfindel had left earlier, he had been worried he would feel uncomfortable without having the warrior close, but Lindir had been most pleasant company.

 

“Evening, Glorfindel!” Lindir giggled and wrapped a strand of raven hair around a finger. “You are back!”

 

The serenity that the scene radiated made Glorfindel realize something very important. He had gained a little family. When he had arrived in Imladris all those years ago, he had been alone. Then he had adopted Lindir, the son he would normally have never had. And then Erestor had come along, completing his little family. It was a dream come true. He knew he had long fallen for the siren and had given Erestor his heart. He just wasn’t sure the siren realized that yet. Did Erestor love him in turn? They hadn’t discussed the matter yet, but the evenings spent in the pools gave him hope. An intimacy had built between them and the relationship was still deepening.

 

Glorfindel also knew they had to address the matter sooner or later…

 

~~~

 

Lindir and Glorfindel were playing something they called ‘house’. The warrior had explained the concept to Erestor, who had been baffled at first to see them play with dolls. But he soon understood what the game was about and sat back and relaxed.

 

Strange, how the world of the Firstborn differed from that of Ulmö’s children. In the Sea, different laws applied. Ulmö’s children always stayed close together. They were a tight-knit group and had soon turned into lovers, but since they couldn’t sire children, the concept of having a family was foreign to them. Therefore, Erestor was surprised to learn that the idea of being part of this family appealed to him. He could imagine living there for the rest of his immortal life – with Glorfindel and eventually an adult Lindir. He could imagine becoming a part of them and realized he was already on the way to become part of this family.

 

~~~

 

“I can not sleep,” Glorfindel admitted as he moved restlessly about in bed. He had turned onto his side and looked into the siren’s eyes. “Do you ever sleep?” he asked, realizing he hadn’t seen Erestor asleep yet.

 

“I do not require sleep, but I can close my eyes and pretend if you like.” Erestor smiled warmly and looked past Glorfindel to where Lindir’s room was located. The boy had been allowed to stay up late and when he had practically fallen asleep on his feet, Glorfindel had carried him to bed. The Elfling had been sound asleep ever since, allowing them their privacy. “I like living here,” Erestor said and raised a hand to tuck a strand of elusive blond hair behind Glorfindel’s left ear. “Thank you for allowing me to live here.”

 

“I am honored to have you,” Glorfindel answered and sighed. Erestor’s fingers brushed his facial skin and he realized he couldn’t put it off much longer. But he didn’t want to discuss his feelings in bed. “You do not need to sleep and I am not tired. Do you want to go to the pools?”

 

The siren’s eyes shimmered with excitement at the mention of the pools. “Aye, let us go there now!” He had been yearning to go there all day long, but since Lindir had kept him company, he hadn’t wanted to desert the Elfling. But since Glorfindel had brought it up, he was eager to leave.

 

Glorfindel pushed down the covers and jumped to his feet. He extended his hand and pulled the siren to his feet. There was no reason to waste precious time. Erestor wanted to emerge himself in water and he needed to admit his feelings to the siren.

 

~~~

 

“You should not have kissed me,” Melpomaen whispered into Elladan’s ear. His face was flushed and he could still taste Elladan on his lips. He bowed his head and his brown hair tumbled in front of his face.

 

Elladan merely shook his head. “Nay, you are wrong. It was about time someone kissed you.” Elladan’s thumbs rubbed along the nape of Melpomaen’s neck and the touch made the elder Elf raise his gaze questioningly. “Please give us a chance, Mel.”

 

Melpomaen still wasn’t convinced though. “You can do so much better than me, Elladan.”

 

Elladan sighed. “We are not having that discussion again. I want you, Mel and you had better accept that.”

 

Melpomaen flinched for it was obvious that Elladan wasn’t going to take ‘no’ for an answer. “What do I do?” he asked himself aloud unintentionally.

 

“You let me have my way with you,” Elladan replied and raised Melpomaen’s face by placing a finger beneath the elder Elf’s chin. Looking into the surprised brown eyes, Elladan cocked his head and gave Melpomaen a hopeful smile. “What do you have to lose? What would you gain by giving us a chance?”

 

Melpomaen forced himself to consider those questions. These were questions which he had always avoided answering each time he had felt attracted to another Elf. He forced himself to answer Elladan out loud. “I could lose my heart again, Elladan.”

 

“And what can you gain?” Elladan asked determinedly.

 

Melpomaen closed his eyes and swallowed hard. “Your love?”

 

“More than that: a mate. Someone who will stand by you and wait for you in the evening to come home,” Elladan whispered and drew Melpomaen toward him. “Someone who wants to hold you, touch you, and kiss you. No more lonely nights for you – you would know days filled with love – if you give us a chance.”

 

Melpomaen knew he should say no. Elladan was too young, too naive, and too handsome to be happy with him, but at the same time the half-Elf was determined to court him. “I am afraid to say yes.”

 

“I can understand that.” Elladan raised a hand and caressed the elder Elf’s face and Melpomaen involuntarily leaned into the touch. Encouraged, Elladan said, “You have nothing to lose that you have not lost before. You lost your heart to Thranduil and he did not want it. He carelessly threw it away. But I am different. I will keep your heart safe.” Elladan’s heart twitched painfully when Melpomaen’s eyes opened. He saw the miserable air in the brown eyes and he instinctively pulled the elder Elf close into an embrace.

 

In the end, Melpomaen gave in and leaned heavily against Elladan, accepting the embrace. “Whatever you do, please do not break my heart.”

 

Melpomaen’s whispered plea touched Elladan’s heart and he answered, “I promise I will not.”

 

~~~

 

Glorfindel stood on the rim of the pool, still fully clothed, and watched how Erestor’s scaled body slid through the water. Each time he saw the transformation, he felt awed. Yet, at the same time, his heart ached at the loss Erestor had suffered. He was the only one of his kind in Imladris and would never return to the Sea.

 

“Are you not joining me?” Erestor came to a halt in the water, whipped his tail about to turn himself, and looked at Glorfindel from over his shoulder. The blond Elf was a vision to look at and the siren found great delight in knowing Glorfindel preferred his company above that of other Elves, even including Elrond’s. There was a thoughtful expression on Glorfindel’s face which worried the siren and he started to swim towards where Glorfindel was standing.

 

Glorfindel drew in a deep breath. He couldn’t stall any longer. He removed his boots and socks, rolled up his leggings, sat down, and let his feet dangle until they were immersed in warm water. “Erestor? Can I talk to you about something that troubles me?” He didn’t feel as brave as he sounded and his heart pounded like mad. How was Erestor going to react?

 

Erestor swam closer and looked at Glorfindel. “You are worried? Why?” He had thought that everything was fine. Was it something he had done? Had Glorfindel reconsidered about adding him to his family and wanted him gone? Where was he supposed to go? And how was he going to manage without Glorfindel?

 

Glorfindel cringed as he correctly read the expression in the siren’s eyes. “Nay, it is not your fault! You did nothing wrong!” He reached forward and stroked the long, raven hair which floated upon the surface of the water.

 

Erestor didn’t feel relieved though. “Then what is wrong?” He cherished Glorfindel’s touch and swam even closer until he could rest his head on Glorfindel’s knee.

 

“There is nothing wrong – not exactly,” Glorfindel answered after drawing in another deep breath. Suddenly he realized that he didn’t know a thing about possible mating rituals between Ulmö’s Children. Did they love? Did they mate? Did they choose a life partner?

 

“I do not understand,” Erestor murmured as he raised his head to look into Glorfindel’s hooded eyes.

 

Glorfindel quivered and then asked, “Did you have a lover when you were among your kin?”

 

Erestor frowned. “Why do you want to know?” Glorfindel’s question had taken him by surprise.

 

“Because, if you do not have one, I would like… I want you to know that I…that I am…available.” Glorfindel cursed himself privately. He hadn’t phrased that very well at all! He averted his eyes and bowed his head, waiting for the siren to understand what he had just revealed.

 

Erestor’s eyes had widened during Glorfindel’s declaration. Glorfindel wanted him to know what? That he was available in case he was looking for a mate? Suddenly everything began to make sense and the siren cursed himself for not sensing Glorfindel’s deepening emotions sooner. “Are you in love with me?”

 

Glorfindel shrugged his shoulders once and let his shoulders slump forward. “I already regret bringing this up since you obviously do not return my feelings.” He had made a huge mistake in judgment and now lacked the courage to look the siren in the eye.

 

Erestor raised his arm and cupped Glorfindel’s chin in the palm of his hand. “Please look at me.” Glorfindel gathered his courage and met Erestor’s gaze. He failed to read the look in the dark eyes and prepared to be rejected. Erestor stroked Glorfindel’s face with his fingertips and gave him a smile. “You reached the wrong conclusion, Glorfindel. I *do* return your feelings.”

 

Glorfindel felt too shocked to react and all he was capable of was staring at the siren. “You what?”

 

Erestor laughed warmly. “I return your feelings, Glorfindel!” He reached for the blond Elf and promptly pulled him into the pool with him, clothes and all. “Do not doubt yourself! Or me!”

 

Relieved, Glorfindel chuckled and then realized he was in the pool. “What did you do?” He was soaking wet now, though he didn’t really mind. Erestor’s arms came up behind him and he willingly went into the embrace. “I had hoped you liked me in turn, but… I was not certain. Lindir has also taken a liking to you and that never happened before. I courted a few Elves, but he never liked them. You are the first person we both like!”

 

Erestor embraced Glorfindel tightly and pulled him along as he floated on the water. His tail swished happily and Glorfindel moved closer until the Elf could also wrap his arms around him. “I am glad you found the courage to tell me.”

 

“You would not have told me?” Glorfindel questioned as he slid his fingers through the wet, raven hair.

 

“I do not know…” Erestor looked thoughtfully at Glorfindel. “I am still young, compared to my brothers and sisters. This is the first time that I am experiencing these feelings and I was not sure just what I was feeling. You showed me though.” He whirled Glorfindel with him through the water and then kissed him.

 

Erestor tasted of salt, of the Sea, of freedom, and his lips were surprisingly cool. Glorfindel embraced all those qualities and returned the kiss. They closed their eyes and *really* tasted one another. Glorfindel tasted of the wood, spices, leather, and his lips were unexpectedly warm, warming Erestor’s. A happy sigh floated from Erestor’s mouth into Glorfindel’s and they deepened the kiss, finally able to express their newly found feelings freely.

 

~~~

 

Elrond stood on the balcony and instantly noticed the two Elves that were slowly walking across the courtyard. Elladan’s arm was wrapped around Melpomaen’s waist, which left little to the imagination. It was obvious the two Elves had talked and that Elladan had managed to sway Melpomaen. Melpomaen however didn’t look too happy and Elrond understood why. He still remembered how crushed Melpomaen had been after Thranduil had rejected him. /My son, treat him gently and do not disappoint him,/ Elrond thought, hoping that his son would make Melpomaen happy. Melpomaen deserved some happiness.

 

~~~

 

Glorfindel regretted the fact that they had to leave the pools eventually, but they couldn’t stay much longer. Arien was about to rise and they had to look after Lindir. They held hands during their walk back and Glorfindel stole a kiss from Erestor’s lips whenever he could. The siren reacted with a smile and his eyes sparkled with mirth whenever Glorfindel robbed him of a kiss. This love was unexpected, but very welcome. When he had left his people, he had imagined himself living a life without love, without companionship, and now he had gained a family.

 

~~~

 

Elladan faced a dilemma. He wanted to stay with Melpomaen, but he didn’t know if the other Elf would feel pressured if he voiced his request. How was he going to solve this problem? Strangely enough, it was Melpomaen who helped Elladan find an answer.

 

“Do you want to stay a little longer?” Melpomaen asked nervously after opening the door to his rooms. He still found it hard to believe that someone like Elladan wanted him.

 

Elladan smiled and gracefully accepted the invitation. Stepping into Melpomaen’s rooms, he looked about. He had never been in there before. Melpomaen’s rooms were spacious and warmly decorated. The soft-yellow walls reflected the rays of the rising sun and the large number of plants gave the rooms a cozy feel. The bed stood in the corner of the room and warm blankets literally invited Elladan to cuddle up there with Melpomaen. They had spent most of the night talking and he thought it important they rested for a little while. “Come with me.”

 

Uncertain on what Elladan wanted from him, Melpomaen followed, feeling shy. Nervously, he looked out the window. He had to report to Elrond in about an hour. “Elladan, I can not…” But Elladan wouldn’t have it and pulled him down onto the bed with him. “Elladan, I need to…”

 

“You need to rest and so do I.” Elladan pulled Melpomaen close. They were on their sides, facing each other and the half-Elf slid his fingers down Melpomaen’s hair. Once he had located the nape of the other Elf’s neck, he massaged the column. Staring into the brown eyes, Elladan still saw a hint of loneliness there. “I like holding you.” Melpomaen laughed strangely, sounding amused and bitter at the same time and Elladan wondered what it meant.

 

“I should be holding you! I am no good…” Self-disgust slipped into Melpomaen’s voice. He was the elder Elf. He should be holding and comforting Elladan and not the other way around!

 

Elladan wondered if there was something else in Melpomaen’s past that had affected the elder Elf in such a way that he thought so little of himself. If that was the case, he had to be patient and continue to gain Melpomaen’s trust. Then, he hoped Melpomaen would *really* open up to him!

 

~~~

 

Little Lindir was already up and about when Erestor and Glorfindel returned to their rooms. The Elfling had taken up residence in their bed and looked at them with big, shining eyes. Glorfindel had been worried that Lindir would feel deserted when finding them gone, but the Elfling looked rather pleased with himself.

 

“Where have you been?” Lindir asked and giggled.

 

“We went for a swim,” Glorfindel replied as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

 

“Can I come with you the next time you do?” Lindir knew they were keeping something from him and he wanted to find out what it was.

 

Glorfindel gave Erestor a thoughtful look and the siren took charge. He lowered himself onto his heels in front of Lindir and folded the Elfling’s hands into his. “Do you remember Glorfindel telling you that I am not an Elf?”

 

Lindir nodded his head and his fair hair danced on his shoulders. “You are a fish!”

 

Glorfindel couldn’t contain himself and burst out laughing. He sobered a moment later when Erestor glanced at him. “I never said that!” he cried defensively as he raised his arms in surrender.

 

“I asked Silinde, one of my teachers, and he explained to me what a siren is. You are part fish!” Lindir smiled victoriously at Erestor. “Where is your tail?”

 

“My tail only appears when I am in the water,” Erestor replied patiently to the Elfling. “You will see it when we go for a swim.”

 

“Can we go now?” Lindir, all excited, jumped on the bed.

 

“Later today,” Glorfindel said, interfering. “It is time for you to go to your teachers for today’s lesson.” He was relieved to see that Erestor had taken the ‘you are a fish’ in stride. He had been worried about the siren’s reaction, but Erestor had remained calm and it looked like they were going for another swim that evening, with Lindir accompanying them.

 

~~~

 

Elrond took pity on Melpomaen and assigned the most urgent letters to himself instead of to his faithful assistant. Melpomaen looked pensive and distant and the half-Elf had a good idea what was occupying his friend’s mind. He wondered how long it would take for Melpomaen to address the matter. Most likely not long.

 

“I need to speak with you,” Melpomaen said as he came to a halt in front of Elrond’s desk. His gaze was aimed at the floor and his hands were hidden in the folds of his robes.

 

Elrond placed the quill on the desk and tried to make eye contact with his friend. “Then speak.” There was no way to make this easier on Melpomaen.

 

“Your son requested my permission to court me.” Melpomaen flinched and then hesitantly sought out Elrond’s eyes. He knew Elrond would approve – the half-Elf had said he would applaud such a relationship, but standing there now, he felt insecure.

 

“I hope you gave him permission to do so?” Elrond wiggled an eyebrow.

 

Melpomaen nervously looked at the half-Elf. “He did not take no for an answer.”

 

“Must be a family trait,” Elrond commented half jokingly. On a more serious note, he added, “You made the right decision to let him court you, my friend. You have been alone for much too long.”

 

“But… Elladan is your son!”

 

“Brilliant observation,” Elrond deadpanned. “And that is a problem why?”

 

“He is your heir!”

 

Elrond shook his head. “And you are a trusted friend – my confidante. Elladan chose well as far as I am concerned.” Elrond rose from behind his desk and covered the distance between them. Slowly raising a hand, he placed it on his friend’s shoulder. “I wish you happiness, Melpomaen. I hope Elladan will make you happy.”

 

“I will do my best to make him happy too,” Melpomaen responded, at long last realizing that he had better make the best of the situation since these half-Elves were so determined to see him happy.

 

~~~

 

Lindir drove Silinde crazy that day. The Elfling found it impossible to concentrate on the lectures and kept moving about on his chair all day long. In the end, Silinde couldn’t take it anymore and dismissed the Elfling for the day. Lindir didn’t waste any time and ran back to his room in the hope of finding Erestor there.

 

The Elfling had taken an instant liking to Erestor and that was surprising, considering he had done his best to chase away any possible suitors who were interested in Glorfindel. After losing his parents, he had built his world around the golden-haired Elf and had refused to share Glorfindel with anyone until Erestor had come along. Lindir didn’t know what it was about Erestor that made him like the siren, he just knew he really liked him and didn’t mind sharing Glorfindel with him. That he was allowed to spend time with the siren in turn was an additional bonus.

 

Lindir didn’t bother to knock and flung the door open. Dashing into the room, he located Erestor as he sat in front of the window and was finger-combing his hair. Erestor was lost in thought and hadn’t noticed his arrival yet. The siren was singing softly and Lindir felt drawn closer. He walked over to Erestor and cocked his head in wonder once he stood at the siren’s side. He had heard many minstrels sing at Elrond’s court, but not a single bard possessed such a wonderful voice. Erestor’s singing voice was unique and in that moment, Lindir knew what he wanted to do once he was an adult. Glorfindel had often asked him what he would like to study once he grew older and now Lindir knew that he wanted to become a minstrel. He wanted to learn to sing like Erestor.

 

Erestor suddenly grew aware of Lindir’s presence. Realizing he had been singing, he instantly grew quiet. He hoped his voice hadn’t affected Lindir negatively.

 

“Do not stop,” Lindir requested as he climbed onto Erestor’s lap. “Please do not stop singing!”

 

Erestor gave the Elfling a saddened look. “I can not sing when you are near.”

 

Lindir frowned. “Why not?”

 

“Because my voice attracts mishap,” Erestor replied, trying to find a way to explain his problem to the Elfling. “Those close to me are hurt.”

 

“I was not hurt!” Lindir said vehemently. “I loved hearing you sing!” Nodding his head, he added, “When I am old enough I want to study with you and the minstrels and become a singer myself!”

 

Erestor studied the Elfling. Lindir was only a child, but at the same time he sounded very determined. “Why?”

 

“Because I want to learn how to sing like you did just now! I loved it!” Lindir raised his little hands and placed his palms against Erestor’s cheeks. “Please sing?”

 

Erestor blinked and found it impossible to deny the Elfling. He wavered then, afraid his voice might spell doom for Lindir, but the child hadn’t been affected when he had sung earlier. Maybe he should try. Erestor slowly and softly started to sing and watched Lindir while he did. He would stop singing the moment Lindir showed any signs of unease. But the Elfling cooed and clapped his hands to urge him on. Erestor bowed his head and gave in, his voice swelling in volume.

 

~~~

 

Erestor’s magical voice glided through every study, office, hall, and kitchen in Imladris and Glorfindel exchanged a look with Elrond when he heard his love sing. Glorfindel instantly grew worried and checked for any kind of strange reactions from the Elves surrounding them. But all they did was look up and listen to the silvery singing. Glorfindel allowed himself to breathe a relieved sigh and then looked at Elrond for directions.

 

Elrond cocked his head and nodded his head once. “Mithrandir was right,” he suddenly realized. “Love is stronger than hate.”

 

And suddenly Glorfindel understood as well and fear crept into his heart. If Elrond’s observation was right, then the curse had been lifted because of the love Erestor and Glorfindel shared. That implied that Erestor could safely return to the Sea. Glorfindel shuddered. He didn’t want to think about that. “I need to go to him,” Glorfindel said and practically fled the room. He couldn’t lose Erestor just after admitting his love to the siren!

 

~~~

 

“You are excused as well,” Elrond commented and smiled sweetly at Melpomaen. The brown-haired Elf hadn’t noticed Elladan’s arrival and was still working hard on finishing that day’s paperwork. “Off with you.”

 

Melpomaen looked up in surprise. “But I have not finished yet!”

 

Elladan grinned and approached Melpomaen from behind. The other Elf still hadn’t noticed him and Elladan startled Melpomaen by tightly wrapping his arms around him. Melpomaen gasped, looked over his shoulder at his ‘assailant’, and frowned when he found that Elladan had returned to his side.

 

“You heard what my father said. You can finish up tomorrow.” Elladan rested his chin on Melpomaen’s shoulder and sensed the growing unease that was building in the elder Elf’s body. “Hey, it is me,” Elladan murmured, hoping to reassure his love.

 

Melpomaen sighed deeply and bowed his head. He hadn’t thought Elladan would seek him out again so quickly. A part of him still didn’t believe that their love was for real. “I know it is you.”

 

Elladan sought out his father’s gaze and gave him a puzzled look, but Elrond didn’t know either why Melpomaen had reacted like that and shrugged his shoulders. “Are you coming with me? I would like to have dinner with you,” Elladan suggested.

 

Melpomaen told himself to calm down, but it was new – so new – and so unexpected. He had resigned himself to a life without love, a life mate, but now this young upstart called Elladan was determined to upend his life. In the end, he nodded his head.

 

Elladan kept his arm wrapped around Melpomaen’s waist and started to pull him toward the doorway. He caught Elrond’s gaze and nodded once. He would take good care of the nervous Seneschal.

 

~~~

 

Glorfindel cautiously entered his rooms only to find Lindir seated on Erestor’s lap. The Elfling was drooling onto a strand of raven hair and his big eyes were trained on the siren’s face. Glorfindel felt happy and sad at the same time. Happy because Erestor’s curse had been lifted and sad because he might lose the siren once Erestor realized he was free again.

 

Erestor noticed Glorfindel and smiled gently at him. He raised a hand and gestured for the Elf to approach. Glorfindel walked over to them and seated himself on the edge of the vanity close to Erestor. Erestor finished his song and then waited for Glorfindel to speak. Being able to sing again without causing the ones close to him to commit suicide had been a revelation. He had remembered just how much he had loved to sing.

 

Glorfindel knew he had to be honest. He couldn’t lie to Erestor. “Mithrandir was right. Love is stronger than hate.”

 

Erestor blinked and then the full meaning of what Glorfindel’s words implied sank in. “Do you mean… Do you think…?” Had the curse been lifted because Glorfindel loved him? Glorfindel slowly nodded his head and Erestor’s world spun. If Glorfindel was right, then he could return to the Sea. He would be reunited with his kin and return to praising Ulmö in song, but did he still want that? Yes, he did, but he didn’t want to leave Glorfindel behind. “I do not want to think about that at the moment.” He wanted to savor Lindir and Glorfindel’s presence.

 

Glorfindel nodded his head and felt encouraged. Maybe a part of him had expected Erestor to run off and jump into the Bruinen which would take him to the Sea. “As you wish.”

 

Lindir, who had woken from the lovely trance he had been in due to Erestor’s singing, tugged harshly at the raven hair to gain the siren’s attention. “Can we go swimming now? I want to see your tail.”

 

Erestor absentmindedly nodded his head. Although he didn’t want to think about the curse being lifted, he had no choice but to consider his options. The urge to return to the Sea was strong since he knew that he no longer presented a danger, but at the same time, he didn’t want to desert his new family. “We will go for a swim,” he said eventually, pushing thoughts of deserting Glorfindel to the back of his mind. Maybe he was wrong and the curse hadn’t been lifted at all. Maybe they were wrong. Yes, that was it. It only *seemed* like the curse had been lifted!

 

~~~

 

Lindir couldn’t believe his eyes when Erestor’s tail moved through the smooth water. Normally, a swimmer’s movements would cause the water to stir, but the siren easily glided through the water. Excited, the Elfling descended the stairs and waded into the pool. “Can I touch it?”

 

Erestor swam toward the Elfling and nodded his head. He understood the boy’s fascination where his tail was concerned.

 

Glorfindel floated at a distance. He was on his back and stared at the ceiling. He was lost in thought and couldn’t help but wonder if he was going to lose his new love.

 

Lindir’s fingers stroked the scaled tail and he giggled at the sensation it caused in his fingertips. “You feel warm.”

 

Erestor allowed the Elfling to explore further and endured all the probing touches the Elfling bestowed on his tail. With the passing of time, Lindir would become less fascinated and seeing him in this state would become more normal to the boy.

 

~~~

 

“Are you not hungry?” Elladan was seated opposite Melpomaen and had placed several delicacies on the elder Elf’s plate. He felt disappointed when Melpomaen hardly touched his food. He had gone through great lengths to convince the cook to prepare Melpomaen’s favorite foods.

 

Melpomaen gave Elladan an apologetic look. “I *am* hungry, but… I am too nervous to eat.”

 

Elladan wondered if the best thing to do was to stop dancing around the real issue. “Mel, did you ever have a lover?”

 

Melpomaen’s appearance turned shocked at being asked so directly. He averted his gaze and shook his head. That should answer Elladan’s question.

 

Intrigued, Elladan leaned in closer and studied Melpomaen’s expression. “How old are you exactly?”

 

Melpomaen swallowed hard, suddenly feeling ashamed of himself for having never had a lover. “I am almost four thousand years old.”

 

“And you stayed chaste all that time?”

 

“The only Elf I ever desired was Thranduil…and now, you.” Admitting the last bit was hard on Melpomaen, who would have preferred to stay in denial. “I do not know how to approach you. I have no experience in these matters.” His face grew flustered as he confessed.

 

“Mel?” Elladan shifted his chair until he sat next to Melpomaen instead of opposite him and cupped the elder Elf’s face in his hands.

 

Melpomaen had no other choice than to lift his head and look at Elladan. He still felt ashamed for having never had a lover before. An Elf his age should have some experience and should be able to lead an encounter like this. Elladan was about to speak again and Melpomaen felt worried because he didn’t know what the half-Elf wanted to tell him.

 

“I do not have any experience either, so there can be no mistakes. We learn together.” Elladan hoped those words would truly register with Melpomaen. “I want to experience all these things with you for the first time.”

 

Melpomaen’s throat felt raw and his mouth dry as he looked into Elladan’s trusting gaze. The setting they were in was rather intimate for they had retired to Melpomaen’s rooms instead of Elladan’s, which the half-Elf shared with his twin. That way, they were ensured of some privacy. Being in his own rooms should make Melpomaen feel more at ease, but it didn’t. The fact that Elladan was close made him feel agitated. “I am afraid you will have to take the lead,” he whispered when Elladan moved closer toward him. Their faces were only inches apart and Elladan’s warm breath caressed his face. “I am scared.” Scared wasn’t the right word though. Elladan’s lips softly descended onto his in a light kiss.

 

Melpomaen trembled against Elladan and the half-Elf pulled him into a half embrace. Elladan slipped one hand into place at the nape of Melpomaen’s neck and used the other to hug the Seneschal close to him. Melpomaen closed his eyes in bliss. The kiss was everything he had hoped it would be. Elladan was gentle, warm, and yielding, and Melpomaen finally relaxed so he could enjoy the kiss. He moaned softly and pressed closer. Having to go without these caresses, these kisses, and this closeness for all those millennia had made him hungry and he hadn’t realized that until now.

 

~~~

 

Lindir hadn’t wanted to leave the pools, but Glorfindel had been adamant. It was time to eat dinner and he didn’t want the Elfling to miss a single meal. Lindir reluctantly agreed to leave for their rooms, but not before claiming Erestor’s hand and trotting next to him. Glorfindel smiled since Lindir had taken such a shine to Erestor, but then his smile faltered. What if the siren decided to return to the Sea? Glorfindel hated having to address the matter, especially since Erestor had indicated he didn’t want to discuss it. But there was no way around it: they had to talk about the possibility of the curse having been lifted.

 

~~~

 

Glorfindel tucked Lindir into bed and kissed him goodnight. The Elfling had been exhausted due to all the excitement and had quickly fallen asleep. Glorfindel tucked the blanket around Lindir’s form and then rose from the bed. He walked over to the doorway and closed the door until it was only slightly ajar. Looking into the bedroom, he found that Erestor had made himself comfortable on the bed and the siren was looking at him with his large, dark, entrancing eyes. Glorfindel swallowed hard at the temptation Erestor presented and then made his way over to the bed where he sat down. Erestor was only dressed in a thin nightshirt and Glorfindel was careful not to undress. He didn’t want to complicate matters even further.

 

Sensing that something was wrong, Erestor placed a hand on Glorfindel’s wrist and gave the blond Elf a puzzled look. “What is on your mind?”

 

“You know what troubles me,” Glorfindel replied with a hint of reproach in his voice. “Mithrandir was right: love is stronger than hate. When you sang earlier today, you realized the truth as well.”

 

Erestor’s hand trembled, but he still forced himself to speak. “And what truth might that be?” He didn’t want to hear it!

 

“That the curse has been lifted. We never noticed it, but it has happened. The spell has been undone and you can return to your people. We would have sensed it before if we had opened ourselves up to that possibility. I love you…and you love me…that undid the spell.”

 

“I do not believe that!” Erestor’s jaw set firmly. “The curse can not be lifted – and certainly not that easily! Not even Ulmö could undo it and you think that something like falling in love achieved the impossible? I do not believe it!” He crossed his arms in front of his chest and glared at the Elf. “Impossible!”

Glorfindel however was much more accepting than Erestor. Maybe in his heart he always had known that this love was too good to be true and that something would ruin it. Falling in love with the siren had been a mistake, but it was too late to convince his heart otherwise. “It is possible,” he said eventually, giving Erestor a rueful look. “And the Sea will start to call to you. You will leave me – us.”

 

“No!” The intensity of his negation stunned Erestor as well. Until that moment, he hadn’t known he would react so vehemently. “I will not leave you!”

 

Glorfindel was touched for he realized that Erestor meant it. He moved closer, took the siren’s cool hands in-between his, and said, “You will. You will not have a choice. Once the Sea calls out to you, you will have to answer that call.” He felt strangely accepting of that fact. He couldn’t fight fate anyway.

 

 

5\. Into The Deep

 

Melpomaen recalled only one time before that he had been so nervous and that had been when he had told Thranduil about his feelings. Back then, the Mirkwood Elf had simply laughed at him and had then walked away. Now there was a different Elf he was developing feelings for and he still felt afraid that Elladan would reconsider and realize he could do better. Melpomaen knew he had to trust Elladan and have faith in the younger Elf, but that was hard on the brown-haired Elf.

 

He had reluctantly followed when Elladan had pulled him along to the bed and had yielded to the passionate kisses, allowing the half-Elf to take the lead and guide him. He hadn’t regretted surrendering to Elladan so far. The younger Elf hadn’t betrayed his faith and they had done little more than kissing and touching. They were still fully clothed and, although one part of Melpomaen yearned for more, another felt relieved that Elladan was going slowly.

 

Elladan knew he had to go slow because Melpomaen looked at him with fright in those large, brown eyes. He sensed that the elder Elf wanted more from him, but at the same time, Melpomaen felt too insecure to take the next step. Elladan didn’t mind too much – he had time.

 

They had curled up on Melpomaen’s bed, which was large, soft, and comfortable and Elladan caressed the long brown hair with his fingertips. He even pressed a chaste kiss onto the crown of Melpomaen’s head. Melpomaen had snuggled up next to him and the elder Elf had rested his head on his chest. Elladan had wrapped an arm around his new love and smiled, even though Melpomaen couldn’t see it. He felt contented and hoped Melpomaen felt the same.

 

~~~

 

Mithrandir took a stroll through the gardens. He had used the last few weeks to enjoy Imladris’ peace and splendor and to mentally prepare himself for his trip to Saruman’s tower. He felt rested and smiled when a butterfly tried to hook itself tightly to his beard. Mithrandir caught the butterfly within his hands, removed it from his beard, and set it free again. “You have to find another place to nest, my friend.” The butterfly flew away and that was when Mithrandir grew aware of a pair of dark eyes watching him. The siren stood to his right, wrapped up in a green cloak while his raven hair danced along his form. “Erestor,” Mithrandir greeted Erestor as he inclined his head in greeting. The dark magic which he had sensed before was gone and he realized that the curse had been lifted. Love was always stronger than hatred.

 

“Mithrandir.” Erestor approached the wizard. “May I speak with you?” He had left Glorfindel’s rooms when the blond Elf had left to train with his guards. Lindir was studying with his teachers and Erestor had finally found a chance to talk to Mithrandir in private.

 

Mithrandir nodded his head once. “Of course. What do you wish to know?” The wizard had a feeling he knew why Erestor had sought him out.

 

“I want to ask you about the curse. You told Glorfindel that love is stronger than hate and I need to know…” Erestor seldom felt nervous, but this was one of those times. If Mithrandir confirmed that the curse had been lifted he didn’t know how he would react. He didn’t want the curse to be lifted because then his life would become complicated again.

 

“I no longer sense any dark magic surrounding you,” Mithrandir answered and read the apprehension in Erestor’s eyes. He sensed the siren’s distress and felt pity toward him. This couldn’t be easy – but then again, life never was.

 

“Then it is true – the curse has been lifted.” Erestor’s shoulders slumped forward in defeat.

 

Mithrandir walked toward the siren and waited for Erestor to raise his head. When the siren did, Mithrandir murmured, “You could rejoice, my friend. You are free to return to the Sea again. Ulmö, and your brothers and sisters will be delighted to find out that you are free to join them again.”

 

Erestor averted his eyes and then the truth slipped out. “I do not want to return to the Sea. I love Glorfindel.”

 

Mithrandir nodded his head. “It is that love that freed you.”

 

Erestor gave Mithrandir a pleading look. “I do not want to leave Glorfindel and Lindir. I found a home here in Imladris.”

 

Mithrandir felt a deep sympathy toward the siren. “I understand your dilemma,” he replied. “But you are the only one who can decide what your future will be. You have reached a crossroad. One path leads back to the Sea, to Ulmö and your kin. You can resume your old life and serve Ulmö and guide the sailors into safety. Another path leads to Imladris, to Glorfindel and Lindir. You have found a new family here – a home. You must decide what you want, Erestor.”

 

Erestor’s hands trembled when he hid them in the folds of his sleeves. He hadn’t even admitted this to Glorfindel. “I have started to feel the call of the Sea again. Ulmö is calling me home and I hear my kin’s song in my ears when I lay down at night and wrap myself up in Glorfindel’s arms. What do I do?”

 

Mithrandir shook his head. “Erestor, only you can answer that question. Take your time finding the answer. You do not have to act now.”

 

Erestor’s eyes swam with unshed tears. “I do not know if I have that time. The call is strong and I ache to be reunited with my kin.”

 

“I can not help you,” Mithrandir stated eventually and his heart went out to the distraught siren. “Only you can shape your future.”

 

~~~

 

Elrohir grinned when he finally ‘caught’ his twin unaware. Elladan had joined him and the guards on the training grounds and the half-Elf curiously studied his twin. Elladan was clearly happy and in love and therefore easily distracted during sparring. Elrohir landed a so-called killing blow by tapping Elladan’s brow. “Pay attention, brother. Melpomaen is distracting you and thinking about him would have found you killed.”

 

Elladan sighed deeply and admitted defeat. “You win. I can not put Mel out of my mind.” The twins sheathed their swords and seated themselves beneath a tree, enjoying its shade. “He is so sweet,” Elladan whispered dreamily. “And still completely innocent. I never thought I would have to take the lead!”

 

Elrohir smiled warmly. “Are you happy, Elladan?”

 

Elladan nodded his head. “I do and he returns my feelings, but he has been hurt in the past and that prevents him from opening his heart completely. I need to win his faith first.” Eager to change their subject, Elladan asked teasingly, “And who is the Elf of your heart at the moment.”

 

“Rumil!” Elrohir exclaimed.

 

Elladan laughed. “Last time we talked it was Salbaeth!”

 

“Nay, Silinde!” Elrohir chuckled and Elladan happily joined in.

 

~~~

 

Erestor fought the pull he felt. The Sea rushed in his ears and the blood in his veins rushed through his body at a frightening pace. Everything pushed him to seek out the Bruinen and swim home to his kin, but the thought of having to leave Glorfindel and Lindir behind held him back. The siren didn’t know how much longer he could withstand the urge to dive into the Bruinen and return home. He only knew he had to do his best to resist the pull because if he failed and gave in, he would wound Glorfindel and Lindir tremendously.

 

~~~

 

Glorfindel sensed that something was wrong when he met Erestor for lunch. Lindir had also joined them and the Elfling bounced happily on the blond Elf’s knee. Lindir seemed unaware of Erestor’s distress, but children were bright and Glorfindel suspected Lindir was merely acting happy.

 

Lunch passed in near silence. Although Erestor smiled and Glorfindel returned that smile, their unease was palpable and Glorfindel knew that it was only a matter of time before he would lose his love to the Sea. When that happened, he had to be there for Lindir and couldn’t give into his grief. He would have to go on without Erestor.

 

~~~

 

Elrond watched the relationship between Glorfindel and Erestor fall apart within the next few weeks. The half-Elf didn’t doubt that the siren loved Glorfindel, but Erestor was a child of the Sea and not an Elf. It was only normal that he wanted to return to his kin. He even considered discussing the matter with Erestor, but the siren’s hurried movements and excited manner told him that a discussion would be useless. He watched with pain in his heart and realized all he could do was to be there for Glorfindel when it all fell apart.

 

~~~

 

Erestor stopped fighting the call of the Sea late that evening. The Elves of Imladris were about to meet in the Hall of Fire for dinner when Elrond first noticed that one person was missing – Erestor.

 

Glorfindel bowed his head in surrender when he realized what had happened. “He is gone,” the blond Elf whispered miserably.

 

Elrond placed a hand on Glorfindel’s shoulder and squeezed gently. “I am sorry, my friend.”

 

“I can not say I am surprised,” Glorfindel admitted truthfully. “I knew this day would come. I realized it after the curse had been lifted. The call of the Sea was too strong.” His swimming eyes sought out his friend’s gaze. “I do not blame Erestor. He is what he is. He can not escape his fate and neither can I.” On the inside, Glorfindel screamed out in anger, but that anger was directed at himself. “I knew this could happen and I let myself fall in love with him. Now I must pay the price.”

 

Elrond squeezed Glorfindel’s shoulder again. “You are remarkably strong, Glorfindel. If I were in your place, I am not sure I could have accepted this development so easily.” The look Glorfindel gave him caused Elrond heartache.

 

“What choice do I have?” Glorfindel shrugged. “I can not blame Erestor for being a child of the Sea. He is no Elf. He never was.” Glorfindel’s gaze searched the room and came to rest upon Lindir’s form. The Elfling was looking about and apprehension lay in those eyes. “He knows,” Glorfindel whispered when Elrond caught sight of Lindir as well. “Lindir knows Erestor is gone.” The Elfling came first at the moment and Glorfindel walked over to Lindir and lifted him in his arms. Large, wet eyes met his and Glorfindel’s heart ached. “I am sorry, little one.”

 

“He left,” Lindir whispered brokenly. “Erestor is gone.”

 

“I am afraid so. He returned to his people – to his brothers and sisters. But you will always have me, Lindir. I promise you that.” Glorfindel pulled the Elfling close and hugged him tightly. They would make it *together*.

 

~~~

 

Melpomaen reached for Elladan’s hand beneath the table. The fact that Erestor had left so suddenly had affected everyone and Melpomaen needed to *feel* Elladan’s support. He had never had an Elf support him in such a way before.

 

Elladan curled his fingers around his love’s and rubbed the digits. His gaze met Melpomaen’s and he gave the elder Elf a reassuring look. “I will stay with you tonight,” he whispered into the other Elf’s ear. “You will not be alone.”

 

Melpomaen gratefully nodded his head. “I do not want to be alone – not tonight or ever again.”

 

“I understand,” Elladan replied, squeezing the clammy fingers that rested in his gentle grip. “I will be there for you.”

 

~~~

 

Lindir climbed into Glorfindel’s bed and snuggled up to the blond Elf. He raised his head and looked at Glorfindel with big, haunted eyes. Like most children, the Elfling blamed himself. “Was it something I did, Ada?” He seldom called Glorfindel that – only when he felt really vulnerable.

 

“Oh no.” Glorfindel hugged the Elfling close and kissed a strand of the fair hair. “You did nothing wrong. Erestor had to make a decision and the urge to return to his people was too strong. I know he fought it.” He had seen the tormented expression in the dark eyes. “I am sure he loves you still, little one.”

 

Lindir wanted to believe Glorfindel, but he still blamed himself. It *must* have been something he did!

 

~~~

 

Erestor stood only a few feet away from the water. The Bruinen stood in direct contact with the Sea and the water would carry him home. He was naked now and had dropped the cloak onto the ground, knowing that Glorfindel would find it there. The blond Elf hadn’t tried to keep him back. The truth was that nothing could have stopped Erestor from diving into the water, taking on his true form, and swimming away from Imladris. It was something he had to do no matter how much his heart ached due to the loss. He really loved Glorfindel and Lindir, but he was a child of the Sea and that was where he belonged: in the Sea with his kin.

 

~~~

 

“Hold me?” Melpomaen extended his arms and pulled Elladan onto the bed with him. He wasn’t in the mood for kissing and the half-Elf respected that. Melpomaen pressed close to Elladan and moved even closer when the half-Elf embraced him tightly. “I did not think Erestor would leave like that – could leave like that. He did not just break Glorfindel’s heart...he broke Lindir’s as well.”

 

Elladan nodded his head and, as he did so, his chin rubbed against Melpomaen’s hair. Elrond had told them about Erestor’s true identity and, although Melpomaen and he understood the pressure the siren must have been under, they did not understand how Erestor could have possibly left Glorfindel and Lindir behind. Most Imladris’ Elves had seen Glorfindel and Erestor fall in love and they couldn’t understand how everything could have gone so terribly wrong so quickly. “I will never leave you,” Elladan whispered into Melpomaen’s ear. “I will always be at your side.”

 

Melpomaen raised his head and studied Elladan’s gray eyes. “I love you,” he said, finally fully admitting and voicing his feelings. “I love you, Elladan.”

 

Smiling, Elladan brushed Melpomaen’s lips with his. “And I love you.” He then tucked Melpomaen’s head beneath his chin and held him tight.

 

~~~

 

Erestor swam down the Bruinen and with every mile the taste of salt on his lips became stronger. He was growing closer to the Sea and it wouldn’t be long before he would be reunited with his kin. But Glorfindel’s eyes and Lindir’s smile haunted him and he couldn’t put them out of his thoughts. He felt trapped, cornered between wanting to be with Glorfindel and Lindir and returning to his family.

 

~~~

 

Glorfindel held Lindir during the Elfling’s sleep and didn’t release his tears until he was absolutely certain that the child was deeply asleep. Once he knew that Lindir wouldn’t notice him crying, he sobbed softly, mourning the loss of his love.

 

~~~

 

The first thing that reached Erestor was the singing of his brothers and sisters. Their song was quiet at first, but then gained in intensity until in the end their sweet voices rang in Erestor’s ears, urging him on. He sped up and swam toward them. He had reached the open Sea and could make out their transparent forms in the water around him as they swam close to him in greeting. One by one, they came to him, greeted him, sang to him, and pulled him with them toward the part where Ulmö dwelled. Their lost brother had returned home, free of the curse, and they were eager to welcome him among their midst again.

 

~~~

 

Late that night, Elrond visited with Glorfindel in the blond Elf’s rooms. He sat down on the edge of the bed and sighed upon seeing Lindir’s red eyes. The Elfling had clearly wept in his sleep. Glorfindel’s blue eyes fixed on his form and Elrond’s sympathy-filled eyes met his friend’s. “This must be hard on you,” the half-Elf said.

 

Glorfindel checked if Lindir was still asleep and then nodded his head. “I miss him. We shared this bed since we arrived in Imladris. Sleeping without him in my arms feels…empty.”

 

“I considered what you said,” Elrond whispered, careful not to wake the sleeping Elfling. “You were right: Erestor did not have a choice. He is a child of the Sea and never belonged here.”

 

Glorfindel saw a hint of guilt in Elrond’s eyes and understood where it was coming from. “You are not to blame, Elrond. We had to take him away from the Gray Havens. He could not stay there either.” He had set himself up for heart ache when he had taken Erestor to Imladris. “Lindir and I will need you,” Glorfindel added softly.

 

“You have my support.” Elrond leaned in closer and kissed first Lindir’s brow and then Glorfindel’s. “You will always have it. Now rest.”

 

“I am afraid to rest. I am afraid of what tomorrow will bring.” Glorfindel accepted Elrond’s soothing touch when the half-Elf began to stroke his hair.

 

“No one knows what tomorrow will bring,” Elrond answered sagely. “Not even you.”

 

~~~

 

Erestor felt ecstatic now that his brothers and sisters surrounded him. Their song was soothing and their touches were reassuring. He had finally come home and Erestor whirled through the water alongside his kin.

 

They reached Vaiya, Ulmö’s dwelling place, and the children of the Sea entered Ulmönan, Ulmö’s grand palace. They swam into the great hall and waited there for their Lord to join them. Erestor felt agitated and worried that the Lord of Waters might not welcome him back and would cast him out again.

 

Then, the Vala appeared in front of his children. The Lord of Waters appeared in all of his might. Surrounded by myriads of vortexes and dressed in glittering green garments of seaweed and pearls, the Vala floated toward his lost child. His long, blue hair that was streaked with green floated behind him and his transparent eyes, which were filled with water, took in Erestor’s form, sensing and reading everything in the dark eyes that fastened on him.

 

“Welcome home, child,” he said eventually and inclined his head. “You have been sorely missed.” Erestor was one of his youngest children, one of the last sirens he had created and he had always been extremely fond of the youngster. “You found a way to lift the curse.” Just like he had expected would happen. Everything was falling into place now.

 

Erestor bowed and remained in place in front of his Lord. Ulmö was a kind and just Lord and Erestor, like the rest of the sirens, looked upon Ulmö as their father. The children of the Sea loved their father and didn’t fear him, so therefore, Erestor spoke freely. “Love freed me, my Lord.”

 

Ulmö nodded once and his long hair danced around his face in the water. Countless fish swirled around his form and Ulmö raised a hand, gesturing for Erestor to approach further. “Tell me.”

 

Erestor told him what had happened since he had been cast out. He spoke of the deaths he had caused in the Gray Havens and the children wept salty tears for the deaths of the Firstborn, but then the tone of Erestor’s voice changed and became filled with hope when he told them about his saviors. He told them how Glorfindel had caught him and had taken him to Imladris with him. He didn’t hold back when he spoke of the hospitality of the Elves, the wisdom of Elrond, and the love he had found when he had dwelt with Glorfindel. And then he talked about Lindir, the small Elfling that had touched his heart. In each word, they heard the love Erestor had for Glorfindel and Lindir and many of the children curiously turned their heads to look at Ulmö to find out their Lord’s reaction.

 

“And yet, you returned to us.” Ulmö knew the role he had to play and carried out his part. “You returned here even though you lost your heart in Imladris.”

 

Erestor bowed his head in defeat. “You called me home. The Sea called me home. The song of my brothers and sisters rang in my ears – it still does. How could I deny them – you?” He raised his head and looked pleadingly at Ulmö. “I thought that when the curse would be lifted, that I would be happy again, but I was wrong. I hurt. My heart aches because I want to return to Imladris and feel Glorfindel’s arms around me. I want to hear Lindir laugh and bounce him about on my knee.”

 

Erestor’s distress touched Ulmö and he reached out to his child. Erestor swam closer and Ulmö spoke the words he had waited to speak for years. “You have to make a decision, child.”

 

Erestor looked upon Ulmö in a mixture of awe, hope, and love. He had sprung forth from the Vala and would always be connected to him. “I made my decision, father. I returned to you.” But to his distress, the Vala shook his head. “I do not understand.”

 

“You *think* you made your final decision when you left Imladris. Your true decision must be made here, but first listen to your options.”

 

Erestor trembled and he sensed his brothers and sisters’ distress as the children of the Sea increased the distance between them. “My options?” he asked, still not understanding Ulmö.

 

Ulmö knew this had to happen, but regretted putting his dearest child in this situation. “You must choose between living here with your brothers and sisters and serving me or returning to Imladris. If you choose to return to Imladris, you will take on Elven form and you will never be able to come back to Vaiya. You will stay with Glorfindel and Lindir and live out the rest of your immortal life there.”

 

Erestor felt shocked. “I thought I had already made my decision!” But he realized that he had to make his final choice there, in front of Ulmö and his kin. “I could never betray you, father.” And therefore he had to stay with his kin.

 

Ulmö however didn’t agree. “What does your heart say, Erestor? You must follow it.”

 

Erestor listened closely to what his heart had been trying to tell him all along. “I love Glorfindel… I want to be with him.” The revelation wasn’t that sudden. He had known the truth all along, but he’d had to come there to tell Ulmö and his kin.

 

Ulmö’s features softened and a wave rolled toward Erestor, engulfing him. He hadn’t known what Erestor would decide. The ultimate choice had always been Erestor’s, but the Vala agreed that his child had made the right choice. “Then return to Imladris and take on Elven form. Walk Arda until the end of days and never regret your choice. Know that I love you like I love all my children. We will miss you, but we shall not weep for you because you found love.”

 

The wave started to push Erestor away from the Vala and out of the hall. He was swept out of the palace and ended up in a vortex that pulled him along so swiftly that he fainted due to the spinning sensation in his head.

 

“Take him to Imladris and leave him at the river side. Glorfindel will find him there,” Ulmö instructed his children. He watched how they gently pulled Erestor with them. The siren had already lost consciousness and the transition to his Elven form had already begun. “It is done,” Ulmö declared and disappeared into his private rooms once more. His work was done.

~~~

 

“Mithrandir?” Glorfindel had left his room in search of a baby sitter and had happened upon the wizard first. He carried Lindir in his arms and came to a halt when he stood in front of the wizard. “I can not stay inside. I need fresh air.” He felt like he was suffocating indoors.

 

Mithrandir nodded, showing he understood. “Give the child to me. I shall watch over him.” Mithrandir opened his arms and cradled Lindir close to his chest once Glorfindel had released the Elfling. “Go to the Bruinen. You shall find peace of mind there.”

 

Glorfindel flinched. “I do not want to go there. That is where Erestor waded into the water so he could go home.”

 

“Trust me,” Mithrandir replied. “Go there.”

 

Glorfindel shrugged his shoulders. “If I must.”

 

Mithrandir nodded again. “Go to the river, Glorfindel. Trust me.”

 

“You never lied to me before,” Glorfindel whispered and turned around. He would follow Mithrandir’s advice although he knew his heart would shatter into a million pieces once he stood on the river bank.

 

~~~

 

Erestor was too exhausted to open his eyes when he finally felt ground beneath him. He still heard his brothers and sisters call out to him, saying goodbye to him, but no longer felt the overwhelming urge to join them. His hands opened and his fingers dug into the soft earth that made up the river bank. They had returned him to Imladris, just as the Lord of Waters had ordered them and, although his feet still floated in the water, he no longer sported a tail. He moaned softly and tried to raise his head, but he lacked the strength and simply lay there, hoping an Elf he knew would find him and take him to Glorfindel.

 

~~~

 

Glorfindel took his time making his way to the Bruinen. The truth was that he didn’t want to go there and almost turned around and headed back. But then he caught sight of the traveling cloak Erestor had worn and rushed to the river bank. He sank onto his knees and picked up the cloak, cradling it close. It still carried Erestor’s scent. “I understand why you did it… I just wished I did not hurt so much.” Lost in grief, Glorfindel at first didn’t hear the soft moans that came from lower down on the bank, but in the end he did. Thinking that an animal was in pain, he rose from the bank, dragging the cloak with him as he made his way down.

 

The sight that greeted him stunned Glorfindel. Erestor lay there, only dressed in his long, raven hair as his fingers clawed the mud while he moaned softly. “Erestor?” For one moment, he was frozen, but then he shook off his stupor and ran over to Erestor. He collapsed onto his knees and pulled Erestor into his lap. The head lolled from right to left and the eyes were closed in exhaustion. “Erestor? But I thought…” He had thought Erestor had left him!

 

The dark eyes opened and tried to focus on Glorfindel. A weak smile curled the corners of Erestor’s mouth and he raised a hand to cup Glorfindel’s cheek in the palm of his hand. “I came back to you,” he whispered. His body felt broken, his mind was in turmoil, but his heart beat a steady beat now that he had been united with the Elf he loved. “And I am staying…if you will still have me.”

 

Glorfindel cried out and pulled Erestor against his chest. He rocked his love and sobbed softly, but this time, the tears that dripped from his chin were tears of happiness and not of sorrow. “I thought I had lost you!”

 

Too exhausted to fill Glorfindel in on everything that had happened, Erestor simply caressed the blond Elf’s face and smiled. “Take me home, Glorfindel. Take me to Lindir.”

 

Glorfindel didn’t need any more encouragement and lifted the exhausted Erestor in his arms. He was so shaken that he never realized that Erestor’s tail was gone even though he was still in touch with the water.

 

~~~

 

Mithrandir didn’t mind that Lindir had woken for he knew an important moment was upon them. Lindir sat on his hip and the wizard supported the Elfling when they made their way over to the balcony. “Look over there, little one,” he said softly.

 

Lindir’s eyes which had still been swimming with tears had a little trouble making out the two forms that were approaching the Last Homely House. He recognized Glorfindel first and then realized the blond Elf was carrying something, or rather someone. He yelped when he recognized Erestor cradled against Glorfindel’s chest and his big eyes sought out Mithrandir’s.

 

The wizard read the question in Lindir’s eyes and answered, “Love conquers all, Lindir. Erestor realized his life lies here now, with you and Glorfindel.”

 

“He is back?” Lindir asked, hoping that he had reached the right conclusion. “Erestor is back?”

 

“Aye, little one, Erestor is back.” Mithrandir could tell that the child wanted down so he could run over to Glorfindel, but he didn’t put the Elfling down yet. “Now that you know that Erestor is back, you can dismiss your worries. Give them a few hours in private, Lindir. I am sure they will come to you shortly.”

 

Lindir would have preferred to greet Erestor at that moment, but the child sensed that it was important Glorfindel and Erestor spoke in private. He would give them those hours, but after that, he wanted to be hugged by Erestor – tightly.

 

~~~

 

Glorfindel carried Erestor to the rooms they shared and placed him on the bed. He pulled a blanket into place and covered the naked Erestor with it. He then sat down on the edge of the bed and waited for Erestor to address him again. The eyes had closed during their journey and Glorfindel hoped Erestor had recovered somewhat.

 

Erestor opened his eyes and smiled at the distraught Elf. “You do not have to worry. I am here to stay.”

 

Glorfindel buried one of Erestor’s hands in-between his and was surprised when they felt warm to the touch instead of clammy or cool. “You look tired,” he said, even though knowing no child of Ulmö could experience something like fatigue. “You are safe now – here with me.” He didn’t really know what to say. The fact that Erestor was back still stunned him.

 

“I *am* tired,” Erestor agreed as he realized that he had to tell Glorfindel what had happened. He pulled Glorfindel’s hand close and the Elf had to follow. Glorfindel lay down next to him and Erestor moved onto his side so he could look into the blue eyes.

 

Glorfindel frowned. “But…”

 

Erestor smiled and shook his head. “Something happened...something extraordinary.”

 

“Do I want to hear this?” Glorfindel wasn’t certain he wanted to know what had happened.

 

“Ulmö made me Elven and allowed me to dwell in Imladris. I am like you now – an Elf.” Erestor closely monitored Glorfindel’s reaction and he received one. Glorfindel’s eyes widened and the blond Elf’s breathing sped up. “I am telling you the truth. I am like you now.”

 

Glorfindel gasped. “But…”

 

“I realized I love you. I had returned to my kin and thought I had already made my decision. Imagine my surprise when Ulmö told me that I had not. That my *true* decision still lay in front of me.” Erestor caressed Glorfindel’s face with his thumb. “I chose you. I chose Lindir. I chose a life in Imladris.”

 

Glorfindel was speechless. “I do not know what to say.”

 

“How about I love you?” Erestor hinted wickedly.

 

“I love you!” Glorfindel exclaimed happily. He crushed Erestor to his chest and rocked his love. Just when he had thought he had lost Erestor, he had been granted a second chance. Erestor was back and there to stay!

 

~~~

 

“Can I see Erestor now?” Lindir had forced himself to be patient, but now tugged at Mithrandir’s impressive beard. “I want to see Erestor!”

 

Taking pity on the Elfling, Mithrandir nodded his head. “Aye, we shall visit with them.” Two hours had passed since Glorfindel and Erestor had returned and that had to be enough, since this little impatient Elf was eager to be reunited with Erestor.

 

~~~

 

Mithrandir politely knocked on the door while at the same time tried to contain a struggling Elfling, who was fighting to be put on the floor. “Be patient, Lindir.” But the wise words were lost on the child.

 

Lindir managed to escape Mithrandir’s grip and stormed into the room. He scanned the room and found Glorfindel and Erestor – as expected – in the bed. Running over to them, he threw out his arms and then climbed onto the bed. “Erestor!”

Erestor laughed warmly and caught the Elfling when Lindir crashed against him. “Slow down, little one!” But Lindir’s greedy little hands were all over him and soon found a tight grip on his hair. “Do not worry anymore. I am back and I will not leave you again.” Those were the exact words Lindir had needed to hear and the child hugged Erestor tightly.

 

Glorfindel watched the reunion happily, but then caught sight of Mithrandir, who was trying to quietly leave the room. Since Lindir was engaged in hugging Erestor, Glorfindel left the bed and marched over to Mithrandir. He caught the wizard by his robe and Mithrandir was forced to come to a stop. Glorfindel swallowed hard when Mithrandir’s wise gaze met his. “Did you know he would return to me?”

 

Mithrandir shrugged his shoulders. “I had a very strong feeling he would. Ulmö is a very compassionate ruler and Erestor’s fate would have touched him. There was a chance he would urge Erestor to return to you.”

 

“Thank you,” Glorfindel mouthed with a warm smile on his face. “Thank you for sending me to the Bruinen.”

 

Mithrandir smiled. “It was your love that brought him back, Glorfindel. I had little to do with that.” He then turned around and Glorfindel let go of his robes. The wizard left the room, giving the family some privacy.

 

6\. Happily Ever After

 

Later that evening they put Lindir into his own bed and watched the Elfling sleep peacefully. There were no more signs of grief or tears on the child’s face and Lindir happily snuggled up to his toy dragon.

 

“I missed him,” Erestor admitted in a shaky voice. He still needed Glorfindel’s support since he was wobbly on his feet and leaned against the blond Elf.

 

Glorfindel kept one arm wrapped around Erestor’s waist and silently thanked Ulmö for being the compassionate Vala he was. “I missed you too,” he said and sought out Erestor’s gaze. He was trying hard to accept that Erestor was an Elf now. For so long he had thought of him as one of Ulmö’s children! He guided Erestor back to their bed, where they sat down. Glorfindel lifted Erestor’s feet and stretched out on his side next to his love after Erestor had lain down. “I still can not believe I have you back. Only a few hours ago, I lay here weeping and mourning your loss.”

 

“I am sorry,” Erestor whispered apologetically. “The call of the Sea was too strong. I had to go back. I fought it, but lost the battle. I never wanted to leave you – or Lindir.” He raised a hand and slid his fingers into Glorfindel’s mane. “I do not think I have ever loved before.”

 

Glorfindel blushed slightly. “I have…” He swallowed hard. “And I thought I would never love again…until you came along.” He peeked at Erestor through strands of his hair and cocked his head. “I want to kiss you.”

 

“I feel the same way.” Erestor slid his hand into place at the nape of Glorfindel’s neck and pulled him closer. Their lips touched and locked in a passionate kiss. His body hummed with need and desire and his blood now sang a different song. “Show me…”

 

Glorfindel nodded once, immediately understanding Erestor’s request. He wanted to make love with Erestor too. “Trust yourself to me.” His arms slid beneath Erestor and he rolled his lover onto his back. It was a good thing that Erestor wasn’t wearing any clothes, for now he had complete access to his lover’s body. “I have wanted to do this for quite some time,” he whispered as his lips moved lower down Erestor’s throat. He suckled the sensitive skin there and ran his large hands all over Erestor’s body. His lover’s body arched beneath him and Glorfindel took his time in exploring the quivering body. Erestor had instinctively parted his legs and Glorfindel’s hand slipped lower to touch his lover intimately.

 

Erestor gasped in surprise when soft, warm fingers wrapped around his member. He then realized that Elves expressed their love physically. Ulmö’s children loved in a different way and he wondered what to expect. His body however knew how to react to the slow stroking and he grew hard.

 

Glorfindel smiled at his lover and chuckled softly. “Everything functions perfectly.”

 

“Did you doubt it would?” Erestor found it increasingly hard to focus on returning pleasure to Glorfindel. His lower body had become the center of his existence and all he craved was for Glorfindel to continue this seduction. Then the lips were back and the tip of Glorfindel’s tongue pressed against his lips. Catching on, Erestor parted his mouth and then experienced another first. Glorfindel’s moist and playful tongue slid into his mouth and Erestor moaned ecstatically.

 

Glorfindel was thrilled to see Erestor react so wantonly to his advances. His lover shook beneath him and began to thrust upward to increase the friction his fingers supplied. He would have preferred to take his time with Erestor, but his body urged him on. He had to unite them – he couldn’t wait much longer.

 

Erestor thought that this was it...that this was making love and so he kissed Glorfindel back with all the passion he felt inside. His fingers, which had been clawing at the sheet, sought out Glorfindel’s clothed form and he literarily tore the clothes from Glorfindel’s back.

 

Lost in a daze of passion, Glorfindel hardly noticed being undressed in that manner. He only knew that his upper body was bare all of a sudden and Erestor’s nails dragged down his chest. “Oh, I need you…” Within a few seconds, he had undone the lacing to his leggings and resolutely shrugged them off, kicking them onto the floor. Finally naked, he lowered himself onto Erestor’s trembling body. He buried his fingers in the raven hair and consumed Erestor’s mouth, noticing that even now he still tasted the salt of the Sea on his lover’s lips.

 

Climax built in Erestor’s body and, helplessly, he looked at Glorfindel to guide him to orgasm. Glorfindel caught on and dragged the tip of his tongue down Erestor’s chest. He playfully lapped at the leaking erection and then shoved his hands beneath his lover’s buttocks. Lifting him slightly, he sought out the entrance to his lover’s body and prepared him.

 

Erestor’s eyes grew big as he felt something wet and wiggly *there*. The pressure in his groin was building and he felt like he was going to burst from the sensation alone.

 

Glorfindel loved seeing Erestor’s uninhibited response to his seduction and pushed the tip of his tongue past the ring of muscle. Erestor quavered beneath him and one look at the hooded eyes told him that he couldn’t wait much longer: Erestor was about to peak.

 

Erestor’s gaze clung to Glorfindel’s and he watched every move his lover made when the blond Elf knelt between his legs. Glorfindel’s hands kneaded his buttocks and then something hard, though moist, pushed against the part of his body which Glorfindel had just lavished with so much attention.

 

Moving his hands down Erestor’s long legs, Glorfindel hooked them beneath his lover’s knees. Pulling Erestor closer, he literally impaled his lover on his erection and easily slid inside. Erestor wanted this, wasn’t afraid to experience any discomfort, and his lover’s channel expanded around him, accepting him.

 

Erestor had never experienced anything so intense before. When Glorfindel entered him, he thought he would faint due to the sweet invasion he was experiencing. Looking up at Glorfindel, Erestor raised his arms and placed the palms of his hands against Glorfindel’s flat abdomen.

 

Glorfindel had always been a passionate and demanding lover. Ecthelion had experienced more than one round of fierce lovemaking. And although Glorfindel had intended to make love slowly to Erestor, he soon lost control and drove himself deep into the willing body.

 

Surrendering to the new instincts that were surfacing within him, Erestor arched his back to meet Glorfindel’s next thrust. His fingernails scratched Glorfindel’s skin, but didn’t draw any blood. Seeing Glorfindel move so powerfully above him, Erestor lost it and cried out in ecstasy.

 

Much too soon...Erestor had come much too soon and Glorfindel was still too driven to make love to him to join his lover in orgasm. He continued to drive himself home, trying to penetrate his lover as deeply as possible and, by doing so, he continued to rub his lover’s gland.

 

Just when Erestor thought his body couldn’t take any more, Glorfindel hit the right spot and drove him even further into ecstasy. Erestor’s hands fell onto the bed and spasms made them move uncontrollably.

 

Erestor’s inner muscle contracted around his length and, although Glorfindel wanted to draw the encounter out further, his body decided it was time to let go. He thrust hard one last time, remained in place, and found release inside Erestor’s contracting passage. In the end, Glorfindel collapsed atop Erestor and wrapped him up in a warm hug. Too tired to speak, he managed to tilt his head slightly to look at Erestor. His lover looked equally dazed and Glorfindel gave him a cheeky smile. If making love to Erestor would always be like this, he would make love to him every day and night!

 

~~~

 

“Elrohir?” Elladan found his twin in the kitchen and sat down next to him. Elrohir gave him a wink and Elladan felt himself grow flustered.

 

“I have been expecting you,” Elrohir commented wickedly.

 

Elladan sighed. It was impossible to keep things from his twin. He didn’t how it was possible but Elrohir always knew what was on his mind. “I am moving out of our rooms and into Mel’s,” he stated, knowing Elrohir already expected to hear something like that. “It is time for me to make this change.”

 

Elrohir nodded his head. “I was counting on it.”

 

Elladan blinked. “What?”

 

“I invited Orophin and Rumil into my rooms tonight,” Elrohir replied naughtily.

 

Elrohir shook his head in disbelief. “Ro!”

 

Elrohir laughed. Elladan hadn’t called him that in years. “I can not help it! I can not decide on one Elf yet!”

 

Elladan elbowed his twin in the stomach – gently though – and gave him a look full of warning. “I hope you are not tackling more than you can handle.”

 

“We will see.” Maybe the Lorien brothers were taking on more than they could handle!

 

~~~

 

Melpomaen gave Elladan a restless look. When he had agreed to let the half-Elf move into his rooms, he hadn’t realized how many personal belongings Elladan would bring along. He didn’t mind that much though. It was nice to share his rooms with someone special.

 

He knew he acted skittishly around Elladan, but he couldn’t help it. He wasn’t used to having an Elf so close at all times. His bed linens now carried Elladan’s scent. He had come across Elladan bathing in *his* bath tub, and the other night he had accidentally slipped into one of his love’s night shirts. For shy Melpomaen, this was a huge change in lifestyle.

 

It helped that Elladan was understanding and patient. Melpomaen needed that. They had limited themselves to kisses and loving touches, but Melpomaen realized only too well that they needed more. The problem was he wasn’t ready to take the next step.

 

~~~

 

All of the Elves had assembled in the Hall of Fire that evening to celebrate the birth of Imladris’ newest inhabitant. During the day, the Lady Celebrían had given birth to a baby girl and Elladan and Elrohir had been quick to hold their new sister in their arms. Elrond had then shooed them off, telling them mother and child needed to rest.

 

Elladan had then sought out Melpomaen and the Seneschal had kept the half-Elf company during the day. They had talked, laughed, and kissed in a relaxed atmosphere. It seemed that the birth had lifted a veil that had hung over the valley since Erestor had stolen out of Imladris earlier in the year.

 

Elrond raised his glass and voiced a toast in honor of his daughter. He wouldn’t stay long since he was eager to return to his wife and baby. Elrohir seemed to be enjoying Haldir’s company that evening and all Elladan could do was shake his head at his brother’s care-free behavior. It probably was a good thing that he was the first born and would rule Imladris one day. If the ruling had fallen to Elrohir, the Elves of Imladris would have been too distracted following their Lord’s newest conquests.

 

Once Elrond had left the hall, Elladan grabbed hold of Melpomaen’s hand and pulled him along. Surprised, Melpomaen followed his love into the corridor. Where were they going?

 

Elladan guided Melpomaen to a quiet spot in the gardens and pulled his love down onto the ground beside him. He brushed a strand back behind one of Melpomaen’s pointy ears and then smiled at him. Still holding Melpomaen’s hand in his, he leaned in closer to kiss him. Skittishly, Melpomaen pulled back and Elladan frowned questioningly. “What am I doing wrong?”

 

“Nothing,” Melpomaen whispered. “I am not used to receiving this kind of attention still. Four millennia is a long time to go without a lover. You will have to be patient with me still.”

 

Elladan nodded his head. “I understand.” He tried again and this time Melpomaen stayed in place to be kissed. The kiss they shared was long and deep and their tongues wrapped around each other. Elladan grew bolder and slipped a hand past the folds of Melpomaen’s robes, encountering warm skin beneath his fingertips. Melpomaen gasped and his eyes searched Elladan’s. “Relax,” Elladan whispered into Melpomaen’s mouth. His thumb drew small circles on Melpomaen’s lower back and it was a few minutes before the other Elf started to relax underneath the caress. Realizing he had to take it one step at a time, Elladan didn’t push Melpomaen any further and settled for more kissing.

 

Melpomaen trembled when he buried his fingers in Elladan’s hair to pull the half-Elf close. Passionate moans fled their lips and their kissing became heated. Flustered, Melpomaen pulled away because he needed to breathe. “I love you,” he whispered, wanting Elladan to know that if they went slowly, they would arrive at their goal eventually.

 

“We will go slowly,” Elladan said, reassuring Melpomaen. Rubbing his lover’s fingers between his, he rested his brow against his lover’s.

 

Suddenly the air around them filled with a song and one look to their right showed them Erestor and Glorfindel, seated beneath an old oak tree. The former siren was singing and the song touched everyone close to them. Melpomaen listened closely and saw the expression in his love’s eyes change. In them, he saw the purest expression of love he had ever seen. Claiming Elladan’s lips, he took the initiative and kissed him.

 

Seated beneath the old oak tree, Erestor smiled at seeing the other couple kiss. He might not be a child of the Sea any more, but the siren’s song would always be heard throughout Arda.

 

The end


End file.
